


Whenever, Wherever

by Woods2006gal



Series: Addison Sloan series [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Series Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woods2006gal/pseuds/Woods2006gal
Summary: Dean and Addison spent a year in Purgatory. Sam spent a year trying to have a normal life. What happens when the trio collides?





	1. We Need To Talk About Kevin

It happened so fast. One minute she was in a dimly lit wooded area and the next she was in a dark campsite. Addison pulls her light weight jacket close as she moves closer to where Dean was standing. He goes on guard when they hear something rustle. A young man climbs out of a tent and Addison blinks when he shines a flashlight at them. “Where are we,” Dean demands.

“What,” the young man nervously replies. A young woman climbs out of the tent and Dean aims his gun at her. “Hey, hey.”

“Where’s the road?”

The young man points to the left. “Twelve miles, that way.”

Dean grabs a backpack setting on the ground near his feet. He glances at Addison, before they take off. They’re a few miles into their journey when Addison starts coughing. Dean drops the backpack and he makes his way over to her. “Dean, I can’t,” Addison tiredly says as she leans against a tree.

“Hey, hey,” Dean softly replies, cupping her face. “We made it this far. You can make it a few more miles, Ads.” Addison nods and Dean shoulders the backpack. He wraps an arm around her waist and they continue their hike.

A few days later, Dean and Addison arrive at an old windmill in Louisiana. She takes the backpack and sits under the windmill while Dean digs up an unmarked grave. He grunts as he climbs out of the grave when a pain shoots up his left arm. “Hold on, you bastard,” Dean says, rolling up his sleeve. His forearm is a bright red and the vein is pulsing. “Hold on!” He pulls out a large knife and slices his forearm. “Anima corpori. Fuerit corpus, totem resurgent.”

Dean holds his arm over the bones as a bright red liquid drips onto the bones. He groans and watches as a light dances over the bones before vanishing. “That was fast,” Addison says and Dean looks up to see her looking behind him.

“No thanks to Dean,” the man says. His voice held a Cajun accent. He had dark hair and a beard with patches of grey mixed in. “The hell took you so long?”

“You’re welcome,” Dean says, standing up. The man cracks his neck. “Everything working?”

“Good enough.” The man opens his mouth and a set of vampire teeth descend. He closes his mouth and looks between Dean and Addison. “So, what now?”

“Like we talked about, I guess.”

“Then this is goodbye.”

“Keep your nose clean, Benny. You hear me?” Benny nods and walks over to Dean with a hand outstretched. Dean shakes his hand.

“We made it, brother. I can’t believe it,” Benny chuckles and Dean can’t fight a grin as they embrace in a one armed hug.

“You and me both.”

The boys separate and Addison laughs as Benny embraces her. “How you doing, Addison?”

“Much better,” Addison answers, pulling back. She shoots him a smile. “See you around, Benny.”

* * *

The moment the cabin door opens, Dean tackles the intruder. Sam Winchester stares at his older brother in disbelief as water is sprayed on him. “Dean,” Sam says. “What the — I’m not a demon.” Dean grabs a bottle of cleaning fluid and pours it on him. “Or a leviathan. What—” Dean grabs his arm and runs a silver blade across his forearm.

“Or a shifter. Good,” Dean says, moving back from his younger brother. “My turn. Come on. Let’s go.”

“I don’t need to. I know it’s you,” Sam replies, standing up.

“Damn it, Sammy!” Dean splashes holy water and cleaning fluid on himself. He holds out the silver knife to Sam. “Come on.”

“No! Dean, can I just say hello?”

Dean shoots him an annoyed look and cuts him arm with the knife. “All right.” He chuckles as he wraps his arm up with an old bandana. “Well, let’s do this.”

“I don’t know whether to give you a hug or take a shower.”

Dean chuckles. “Come here.”

The brothers embrace. Neither of them could believe that they were seeing the other after such a long time. Sam pulls back. “Dude, you’re…fucking alive. I mean, what the hell happened?”

“Well, I guess standing too close to exploding Dick sends your ass straight to purgatory.”

Sam stares in disbelief. “You were in Purgatory?” Dean nods. “For the whole year?”

“Yeah, time flies when you’re running for your life.”

“What about Ads? I mean, did she get out or…”

A throat clears and the boys turn to see Addison standing in the door. She walks towards them and Sam meets her halfway before tightly embracing her. She winces but smiles nonetheless. “It’s good to see you, Sam,” Addison says.

Sam sets her down and looks between them. “Well, how’d you guys get out?”

“I guess whoever built that box didn’t want us in there any more than we did,” Dean explains.

“What does that mean?”

“We’re here, okay.”

“What about Cas? Was he there?”

Dean looks away from his brother. “Yeah, Cas didn’t make it.”

“What exactly does that mean?”

“Something happened to him down there. Things got pretty hairy towards the end and he…just let go.”

“So Cas is dead? You guys saw him die?”

“We saw enough.”

“So, then what, you’re not sure?”

“I said I saw enough, Sam.”

“Right. Dean, I’m sorry.”

“Me too. So you — I can’t believe you’re actually here. You know that half your numbers are out of service?” Dean moves over to the fridge and grabs a couple of beers. “Felt like I was leaving messages in the wind.” He hands one to Addison before sitting down at the small kitchen table.

“Yeah, I-I didn’t get your messages.”

“Why not,” Addison asks, sitting down next to Dean.

“Probably because I ditched the phones.”

Dean frowns. “Because?”

“I guess, um, I guess something happened to me this year, too. I don’t hunt anymore.”

Dean chuckles. “Yeah. And Sasha Grey’s gone legit.” Sam scoffs. “What?”

“Nothing. Um, she did a Soderbergh movie.”

“I’m sorry,” Addison says, hoping she misheard Sam.

“She did a Soderbergh—”

“You quit, Sam,” Addison disbelievingly repeats. Sam frowns. He was expecting Dean to be mad at him, but not Addison.

“Yeah. Yeah, I…you guys were gone. Cas was gone, Bobby was dead, Patrick was dead. I mean, Crowley even shipped off Kevin and Meg to parts unknown.”

“So you turned tail on the family business,” Dean states.

“Nothing says ‘family’ quite like the whole family being dead.”

“We weren’t dead,” Addison snaps. “We were up to our elbows in a garbage pit killing monsters. Which I thought was our job.”

“Yes, Ads. And far as I knew, what we do is the thing that got every single member of my family killed. I had no one — no one. And for the first time in my life, I was completely alone. And, honestly, I didn’t exactly have a roadmap. So, yeah, I fixed up the Impala. And I just…drove.”

Addison clenches her fists. “After you looked for us, right.”

Sam remains silent. “Did you look for us, Sam,” Dean asks. Addison looks away as the anger and hurt build at Sam’s silent answer. “Good. That’s good. No, we — we always told each other not to look for each other. That’s smart. Good for you. Of course, we always ignored that because of our deep, abiding love for each another, but not this time, right, Sammy?”

“Look, I’m still the same guy.”

“Well, good for you, Sam,” Addison angrily snaps. She storms out of the cabin, letting the door slam shut behind her. Dean stands there for a moment, feeling the same anger as Addison. He walks out of the cabin and finds her standing next to the big old tree. She had a hand pressed against her side.

Dean stops, seeing his beloved 67 Chevy Impala parked in front of the cabin. “Give me a couple of minutes, baby,” he says, patting the trunk. He moves towards Addison and sighs seeing the dark red stain on her shirt. “You’re supposed to be taking it easy.”

“Yeah, well, that was before I felt the need to strangle your brother,” Addison replies. Dean lifts up her shirt and sees that a few of her stitches had popped. “I’m fine.”

“You know, I’m the one that’s supposed to be the hot headed and you’re the calm one.”

Addison sighs. “I’m sorry. I just…he didn’t look for us, Dean. We — we spent the past year fighting for our lives and Sam didn’t look for us.” Dean pulls her into a tight embrace. “We spent the past year fighting to get home and he didn’t look for us.”

* * *

Sam looks over his shoulder to where Dean was sitting on the couch with a box of their old cell phones. Addison had retreated to bed earlier, after having spent the better part of the day ignoring Sam. “You want some dinner,” he asks, stirring the pot filled with spaghettios.

“Pass,” Dean answers, not looking at his brother. He grabs one of the phones and plugs in a pair of headphones.

“Okay.” Footsteps pad into the room and Sam turns to see Addison. He notices the hunting knife she was clutching in her hand. “You want some dinner, Ads?”

Addison blinks. “Um, sure.” She sets the hunting knife on the coffee table and moves over to him. Sam notices the jagged cut on her neck. He fills a bowl with spaghettios and hands it to her. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, Ads.” He shoots her smile, but Addison turns away. Sam sighs and watches as she sits down on the couch next to Dean. He pours himself a bowl and sits down at the table with a beer. Dean looks at his younger brother with a hard look on his face. “What?”

Dean pulls out the headphones. He turns the phone’s speaker on. “Sam Winchester, it’s Kevin Tran. Crowley had me in this warehouse and I just escaped. I don’t know where I am. And I don’t know if he or — or any other demons are still after me. I need your help. Call me back. It’s Kevin Tran,” Kevin’s voice says.

“When was that,” Sam questions.

Dean hits play once more. “Sam Winchester. It’s Kevin Tran. I called you a week ago. Call me, please. I don’t know what the hell I’m doing out here, man,” Kevin says.

“Okay. I get it,” Sam replies, standing up. He walks over to the couch. “So, what, you want to…strategize or something?”

Dean hits the play button. “Sam, it’s Kevin. I’m…whoo! I’m so good,” Kevin slurs.

“Is he…drunk?”

“Three months since you ditched my ass. Haven’t slept for more than four hours a night. It’s all good in the hood,” Kevin says. “Uh, if you’re still alive, eat me. Eat me!” Dean hits play for the next message. “Sam, it’s been six months. I can only assume you’re dead. If not, don’t try and reach me. You won’t be able to. I won’t be calling this number anymore.”

“He was our responsibility,” Dean says, standing up. He tosses the phone at Sam’s chest. “And you couldn’t answer the damn phone.”

A few hours later, Dean is sitting on the couch and reading through some notes that Kevin had left behind. Addison was curled against him, asleep. “All right, listen to this,” Sam begins from where he was sitting at the table with his laptop. “Kevin’s last message. Listen to the background.”

“If not, don’t try and reach me. You won’t be able to. I won’t be calling this number anymore,” Kevin says from Sam’s computer.

Sam glances at his older brother. “Hear that?”

Dean frowns. He had heard something in the background. “What is it?”

“I think he was on a bus. Listen again.”

Sam plays the message once again, but enhances the background noise. “Last stop - Centerville,” an announcement says.

Dean slowly untangles himself from Addison and gently lays her on the couch. “Centerville? Centerville, where,” he asks, moving towards the table.

“Michigan.”

“And why would Kevin be in Centerville, Michigan?”

Sam brings up Kevin’s Facebook page on his laptop. Dean watches as he clicks on a name that was tagged on a photo. The page changes and it shows a picture of a young Asian woman standing in front of a college sign. “Because his high school girlfriend goes to college there.”

“That’s thin.”

“It’s the best lead we got.”

Dean stares. “‘We?’”

Sam sighs. “You were right. He was our responsibility. So, let’s find him, okay?”

Dean starts to reply, but Addison shoots up. She looks around the cabin and lets out a relived breath upon seeing the boys. He moves towards her as she lightly touches her side and winces. “We leave first thing in the morning,” he tells his younger brother. Sam watches as Dean helps Addison up and they walk out of the living room. Something had changed in their relationship and he was curious to know what it was. He knew that he need to ask Dean about what he had found in the trunk of the Impala, but that he couldn’t ask when Addison was within ear shot.

* * *

Addison yawns as the boys toss duffle bags full of weapons into the trunk of the Impala. She hadn’t been sleeping well. And she knew that Dean had noticed. She couldn’t sleep for more than a few hours at a time and even then her time in Purgatory haunted her. “Hey,” Sam says. She looks up to see him tosses the keys to the Impala to Dean.

“Well, no visible signs of douchery. I’ll give you that,” Dean says, climbing into the driver’s seat.

Addison goes to climb into the front seat as Sam does the same. She stares at the younger Winchester, daring him to do something. She climbs into the front seat and frowns. The back passenger door slams shut and Sam makes himself comfortable in the backseat. “Does it smell like dog,” she asks, looking at Dean.

“In the car,” Sam asks, taking a deep breath.

Dean frowns. “You tell us.”

_Addison’s grip tightens on the hunting knife in her hand. The leaves crunch under her boots as she continues walking through the dimly lit woods. She was tired and hungry. She had gotten separated from Dean a few days ago. Had it been days or weeks? She wasn’t sure. Time moved differently in Purgatory. A growl causes her to stop in her tracks. Addison turns and finds a man dressed in Old West clothing behind her. “Well, well, well. Look what we have here,” the man drawls._

_“You mean a douche bag,” Addison replies, taking a step back. The man snarls at her. He raises a hand and it starts to glow orange. Addison takes off with the dragon close behind. She lets out a scream when the dragon digs its claws into her right shoulder blade. She reaches behind and stabs the dragon with her knife. The dragon roars as it digs more claws into her left side. Suddenly, the pressure from the dragon is ripped off of her. Addison quickly crawls away. She pushes herself up in time to see someone shove a handmade sword like object into the dragon._

_The man had a dark beard with patches of grey mixed in. He wore a newspaper boy cap and his clothing appeared to be from the 1950s. The dragon was on the ground, withering in pain. The man walks over to Addison and holds out a hand. “We need to get out of here,” he tells her, revealing a Cajun accent._

_Addison grabs the outstretched hand and slowly stands up. Pain erupted from the wounds on her body. She winces when the man wraps an arm around her waist and they slowly walk away. “Why did you help me,” she asks._

_“Because your friend can help me,” the man replies._

_“Help you how?”_

_“Get out of here.”_

Addison watches as Dean rubs his hands together as they sit on one of the motel room beds. She knew what he was feeling: the anxiety of sitting in one place for too long. It was something she had felt too since they had left Purgatory. “You okay,” Sam asks, leaning on the door frame of the bathroom.

“Yeah. Yeah, hey, what do you say we blow this join, hit the road,” Dean asks his younger brother. He knew that he didn’t have to ask Addison. He knew what her answer would be.

“Now?”

“Yeah. Kevin’s not getting any more found.”

“The kid survived a year without us. He’ll be okay for another twelve hours. Besides, when’s the last time you slept?” Dean shakes his head. “What?”

“Nothing. Is that, uh, that how you rationalized taking a year off? People will be okay?”

“People were okay, Dean. You guys are okay.”

“That’s such bullshit, Sam," Addison snaps.

Sam tenses. “Look, I did what we promised we’d do. I moved on. I lived my life.”

“Yeah, no, we’re getting,” Dean replies.

“Look, it wasn’t like I was…just oblivious. I mean, I read the paper every day. I saw the weird stories, the kind of stuff we used to chase.”

“And you said what? Not my problem?”

“Yes. And you know what,” Sam says, walking towards where Dean and Addison were sitting on a bed. “The world went on.”

“People died, Sam.”

“People will always die, Dean. Or maybe another hunter took care of it. I don’t know, but the point is, for the first time, I realized that it wasn’t only up to me to stop it.”

“Hmm. So what was it? What could possibly make you stop just like that? A girl?” A look passes over Sam’s face and they instantly knew the answer. “Was there a girl?”

“The girl had nothing to do with it.”

“There was a girl.”

“Yeah. There was. And then there wasn’t. Any more questions?”

Addison shakes her head and stands up. “I’m going for a walk. Alone.”

Addison walks out of the motel, leaving the boys alone. “Does Addison know that you have a marriage certificate with both your names on it,” Sam asks, turning to his older brother.

Dean tenses. “No.”

“So, Ads doesn’t know that you guys got married in Vegas?”

“She thinks that it was a fake marriage.” Dean stands up and shoots Sam a hard look. “Stay out of it.”

* * *

Dean stares at the ceiling as he lays on one of the motel beds. Addison was pressed up against him, asleep. After she had returned from her walk she had taken a quick shower and crawled into bed. He knew what she was feeling. The anger and disappointment that Sam hadn’t looked for them, hadn’t tried to find a way to save them. Addison had been the one to keep the hope alive that Sam was looking for them. It wasn’t until they reunited that he realized that she had given up on Sam finding them. “Listen, I know this is gonna sound crazy to you. I don’t even necessarily need you guys to understand. But…you need to know,” Sam says from where he was sitting on the other bed. “I didn’t just drop out, Dean. I found something. Something I’ve…never had all my life.”

“Yeah, what was her name,” Dean asks.

“Amelia.”

“So, what, you, uh, you dropped your peanut butter in her chocolate? How’d it happen?”

“I hit a dog.”

Dean sits up and glares at Sam. Addison lets out a soft snore. “I knew I smelled dog.”

“And I knew you’d throw a bitch fit.”

“Hey, the rules are simple, Sam. You don’t take a joint from a guy named Don and there’s no dogs in car!”

“All right, what about you guys?”

“What about us?”

“Look at you. You both still got that look. You’re shaky. You’re on edge. What was it like?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.”

“It was bloody. Messy. Thirty one flavors of bottom dwelling nasties. Hell, most days felt like 360 degree combat. But there was something about being there. It felt pure.”

_Dean runs after the vampire. He was hoping that the monster could lead him to where Addison or Castiel were. Suddenly, the vampire vanishes. Dean stops. He looks around. He hears a rustling noise. Dean spots the vampire and runs up behind him. He slams a fist on the vampire’s arm and a hand made knife drops to the ground. Dean shoves the vampire against the tree, pressing a knife against his throat. A set of vampire fangs descend._

_“Take a breath. Calm down,” Dean orders. “Where’s the angel and the girl?”_

_“You’re him. The human,” the vampire laughs._

_“Where’s the angel and the girl?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“Hmmm.” Dean slams his knife into the vampires arm, pinning the vampire to the tree. Dean picks up the weapon that the vampire had dropped. It was an old jaw bone of some kind that had been sharpened. Dean slices the vampire’s head off and it hits the ground with a thud. He starts to walk away when he’s suddenly tackled. Another vampire was on his back. The weapon flies out his hand. Dean reaches for it when the weight is suddenly lifted off his back. He watches as the vampire is easily dispatched. Dean picks up the weapon when he sees the man is actually a vampire. The vampire’s teeth retract. “What, no thanks for saving your hide?”_

_“Sure.” Dean holds up the weapon. “I won’t shove this up your ass.”_

_“Dean!” He turns and sees Addison slowly making her way towards them. Her shirt was ripped on the left and stained with blood. She had a hand pressed against her side. He quickly makes his way towards her and embraces her._

_“Don’t ever disappear on me again,” Dean mutters, pressing his face into her copper red hair. He releases her and takes a step back. “What the fuck happened to you?”_

_Addison smiles. “Dragons.” His gaze goes the the gold necklace that she always wore. She motions to the vampire standing a few feet behind them. “Benny saved my ass.”_

_Dean turns to the vampire. “Thanks for that.”_

_“Dean, he can help us.”_

_“Yeah, how’s that?”_

_“A way out,” Benny answers._

_Dean scoffs. “Even a dental apocalypse like you knows there’s no such thing.”_

_“There is if you’re human. God has made it so. At least, that’s the rumor.”_

_“Bullshit.”_

_“Suit yourself. Maybe you’ve gone native. Maybe you like being man meat for every Tom, Dick, and Harry.”_

_“Prove it.”_

_“Nah. You’re either in or you’re out.”_

_“So, you just want to guide us out of Purgatory out of the goodness of your undead heart?”_

_“More or less.”_

_“What’s in it for you?”_

_“He’ll be hitchhiking with us,” Addison tells him._

_“What?”_

_“It’s a human portal, jackass. Only humans can pass through. I show you the door, you hump my soul to the other side,” Benny explains._

_“So, you’re looking for a soul train.”_

_“Sure. If that’s what you’re into.”_

_“And how do I know this isn’t a set up? How do I know we ain’t gonna end up like your friend over there?”_

_“He was my friend. Now you two are. First rule of Purgatory, kid. You can’t trust nobody.”_

_“You just asked me to trust you.”_

_“You see? You’re getting it now.”_

_“Hmmm. First we find the angel.”_

_“There’s already a crowd, chief. Four’s a bit much.”_

_“Well, hey. Either you’re in or you’re out.”_

“The last time I saw Kevin was, like a year ago,” Channing, a young Asian woman, tells the trio as they stand in her college dorm room. They had arrived in Centerville the night before. They were posing as FBI agents.

“When he disappeared,” Sam questions.

“Mmhmm. He stole his mother’s car because he thought he was on a mission from God or something,” Channing tells them. “It was crazy.”

“Shut up,” Channing’s roommate exclaims. “My friend Adam, who got addicted to Adderall but got a perfects on his SATs so it was totally worth it, same thing.”

“Shut up!”

“Serious. Mission from God.”

Sam clears his throat. “Look, Channing, we know Kevin was here.”

“No, he wasn’t.”

“And we understand if you’re trying to protect him. But nobody can protect Kevin better than we can.”

“I hate Kevin. I wouldn’t protect him.”

Dean frowns. “I thought you two had a thing.”

“Yeah, when he was going to Princeton.”

“Wow. Just like that.”

“Mhmmm.”

Addison shoots the girls a smile. “Thank you for your time,” she tells them, then walks out of the dorm room.

“So, why would Kevin come sniffing around here if not to see her,” Dean asks as the trio walks out of the dorm building.

“No idea. Maybe we should split up, ask around, see if anybody’s seen him,” Sam suggests.

“Yeah, Asian kid, yea high,” Dean begins, holding a hand up to his shoulder. “At a university. That should be easy.”

* * *

“Don’t judge us,” Dean says, sitting down at the table that Sam was sitting at. His and Addison’s search of the campus had turned up empty handed. “We got bubkis.”

A waitress walks up and sets a tray filled a burger, fries, and a three cups on it. “Ah, thank you,” Sam tells her. He grabs one of the cups, then pushes the tray towards Dean.

"Sweet mother of God. It’s for me,” Dean asks, a hopeful look on his face.

Sam nods. “Well, the chocolate milkshake is for Ads. Where is she?”

“Bathroom," Dean tells him. He takes a bite of the burger and closes his eyes in ecstasy.

“Check this out. So, I went through campus security archives around the time Kevin should have been here. Anyone look familiar?” Sam turns his laptop around and rolls his eyes on the look on his older brother’s face. “Dude. It’s a burger.”

There was security footage showing Kevin, disguised only by wearing a baseball cap, on campus. “It’s a treasure. All right, so, what, Kevin comes all the way to campus and doesn’t see his girlfriend?”

“I don’t know, but I went to the computer lab and found the computer he was on.”

“And?”

“And I found the website he was visiting, found his account username, hacked in to the website, found when else this username logged in, and then I reverse tracked the IP address back to the original user, Kevin, who has apparently been using the same wireless router for the past two months.”

“That is spectacular work. Any chance I can get that in English?”

“Yeah. I think he’s in Iowa,” Sam answers, bringing up a map program. “At a coffee shop.” Dean nods in agreement and turns his attention to his burger. Sam closes his laptop and glances around the outdoor seating area. Students milled around. “Should we check on Ads? I think I’ll go check on her.”

Dean swallows his bite and looks at his younger brother. “You need to give her space, Sam.” The younger Winchester sighs, knowing that Dean was right. Addison would talk to him in her own time.

* * *

Addison pulls her hair into a messy bun as she climbs out of the Impala. She looks up at the old church with a look of disbelief. She looks over at Dean and finds that he’s feeling as she was. “A church,” Dean asks, looking at his younger brother. “You sure this right?”

“Barista at the coffee shop swears he’s seen Kevin ducking in here for the past few months,” Sam replies, pulling on the door. He knocks on the door. “Kevin. It’s Sam and Dean Winchester and Addison Sloan. Open up.”

Nothing happens. Dean kneels down in front of the door and pulls out his lock picking kit. After he picks it, the trio enters the church and are immediately spread with something. “Stop,” Dean snaps. “Stop! Not leviathans. It’s us.”

Kevin lowers his super soaker. “What the hell happened you guys?”

“Cliff notes,” Dean asks, wiping the cleaning solution off his face. “Ads and I went to Purgatory. Sam hit a dog.”

“For real? You want some towels?”

“Please,” Addison replies, wiping her face. They follow Kevin towards the back of the church, taking in all the different symbols painted on the walls. “Kevin, you taught this stuff?”

“I guess…God.”

“God taught you how to trap demons,” Sam disbelievingly asks.

“Technically, yeah.”

“Wait, wait, hold on. Crowley kidnapped you. I saw that. But then you left a message saying you escaped. How?”

Kevin tells them about how he learned the spell from a tablet and was able to escape. “Wait,” Dean begins after he’s finished. “There’s another tablet? So, another Word of God.”

Kevin nods. “Yes.”

“How man Words of God are there?”

“I just became a Prophet, like, a year ago.”

“Did this tablet have a name,” Addison questions.

“Demons.”

“What about demons,” Dean asks.

“As far as I could tell…everything.”

Kevin continues his story, telling them about what else he had read on the demon tablet. “What about Hell Gates,” Sam asks.

“There’s one in Wisconsin. The tablet told me how to open it. There were ingredients for a spell,” Kevin says. He continues his story of working a spell and Crowley going to check out a field in Wisconsin.

“You showed the King of Hell how to open a Hell Gate? So that all the demons in Hell could come out all at the same time,” Dean angrily asks. Addison puts a hand on his arm.

“What? No.” Kevin smiles. “I told Crowley I was opening a Hell Gate, but I was reading from another chapter- how to destroy demons.”

Dean chuckles. “You son of a bitch.”

“Kevin, where’s the tablet now,” Addison asks.

“Safe,” Kevin answers.

“Safe where?”

“Hey. As long as it’s safe, okay,” Dean says, defending Kevin. “Were you able to read anything else off the tablet before you stashed it?”

Kevin smirks. “Only the stuff about closing the gates of Hell. Forever.”

“Come again?”

“Banish all demons off the face of the Earth, lock them away forever. That could be important, right?”

“Closing the gates of Hell forever? Yeah. Yeah, that could be important.” Dean looks between Sam and Addison. “Give us a minute.” The trio walks outside and Dean closes the door. “Okay, if this kid is right, he’s sitting on a bombshell. Hell, he is the bombshell.” Sam looks away. “What?”

“That. I mean, there’s no way that Kevin’s getting out of this intact, is there,” Sam asks, looking between them.

“He seems to be doing pretty on his on so far,” Addison replies.

“Yeah, he got, Ads.”

“And now he’s in it,” Dean says. “Whether he likes it or not.”

Sam scoffs. “So, free will, that’s only for you?”

“I can’t believe what I’m hearing. Sam, we have an opportunity to wipe the slate clean. We take Kevin to the tablet, he tells us the spell, we send every demon back to hell - forever. Every single bastard that destroyed our lives, killed our mother, killed Ads’ mom, killed Jess. And you’re not sure?” Sam shakes his head and heads back inside the church. Dean notices Addison had a hand pressed against her side. He moves closer to her. “Everything okay?”

“Just sore,” Addison softly answers. She shoots him a smile. “I’m fine.” He pulls her against his chest and she closes her eyes. “We have a chance to close the gates of hell forever, Dean. We have to take it. If we succeed, then we could have a normal life.” She leans up and presses her lips against his.

_Addison blinks back the tears as Dean cleans off the blood from the wound on her right side. Benny was scouting the area, through they both knew that the smell of blood was too strong for him. Four long deep gashes ran diagonally, starting on her right side and going underneath her breast before stopping. His silence spoke volumes. She watches as he rinses off the blood from the makeshift bandage she had made from her shirt. He goes to start cleaning the wound more throughly, but she grabs his wrist. “Dean,” she softly begins. The tears make their way out. “Dean, stop. We both know that I’m—”_

_“You’re getting out of here alive, Addison,” Dean angrily interrupts. He doesn’t look at her as he sets to work on cleaning the wound. “You, me, and Cas are getting out of here.”_

_“I’m just going to slow you down. You and Benny are going to have to waste more time fighting off the vampires that smell my blood. I’m as good as dead—”_

_“Damnit, Ads!” He stands up and throws the bandage down on the ground. She watches as he runs a hand over his face. “That year I spent with Lisa and Ben, I was out of my fucking mind with grief. Sam was gone and I didn’t know what to do. So I stayed. I kept my promise to Sam. I went to fucking little league games, worked a regular job, did holidays. And the whole fucking time I was out of my mind with grief, I was so fucking pissed off at you for leaving in the middle of the goddamn night!_

_“I thought about going to look for you. I really did. But then I would get pissed once I remember that all you left was a fucking note. That’s why I didn’t fucking look for you. And when I saw you with fucking Sam in the Campbell compound, I didn’t know whether I wanted to hug you or hit you. After we started hunting together again, I remembered that part of the reason I was so fucking miserable is because you weren’t there, Ads. So, you are getting out of here alive. Because we are going to get home and finally do this right.”_

_Addison wipes away her tears. “Okay.”_

_Dean blinks. “I bare my soul to you and say all the shit I’ve been holding in for the past three years and all you can say is ‘okay?’”_

_“The agonizing pain is keeping me from standing up and kissing you.” Dean kneels down and pulls her into a soft kiss. Their lips move together in a familiar sync. His hand cups the back of her head, being mindful of the cuts along her back and side. She pulls back and rests her forehead against his. She reaches up and gently runs a thumb across his cheek. “I love you.”_

_“I know.” He presses a quick kiss to her lips, then grabs the rag and sets in on cleaning her wounds. “Promise me something.”_

_“If it’s that thing you keep trying to talk me into, then I make no promises.”_

_Dean pauses. “No, it’s not that. But we’ll talk about that when we get home. Promise me that you won’t ever dye your hair fucking blonde again.” Addison laughs._

Kevin walks back into the main room of the church. Sam and Dean were sitting in different pews, not talking to each other. Addison was pressed against Dean’s side, his arm around her shoulders, asleep. The building starts to shake and Addison sets up. “We got company,” Dean says, standing up. “Sam. Ads.” He holds out a couple of knives and they each take one. Dean grabs his makeshift weapon from Purgatory.

Sam eyes the weapon. “What the hell is that?”

“It’s Purgatory.”

The doors fly open and two demons enter the church. “Dean Winchester and Addison Sloan. Back from Purgatory,” one of the demons greets.

“Spanky the demon,” Dean replies. “Yeah, we heard about you. You’re the one who uses too much teeth, right?”

The demons rush at them. Addison moves back to protect Kevin. The prophet fires holy water one of the demons using the super soaker. “I don’t know how we didn’t think of that,” she mutters.

“Ads,” Sam shouts.

Addison turns to see Sam holding out the demon killing knife. She grabs it from and runs over to where Dean was battling a demon. She slams the knife in the back of the demon’s throat, killing it.

“Hello, boys, Ads.” They turn to see Crowley standing in the doorway with Channing by his side. “Dean, Addison, you’re looking…well, let’s just say Purgatory didn’t do you two any favors. Where’s your angel?”

“Ask your mother,” Dean snaps.

“There’s that grade school zip. Missed it. I really did,” Crowley tells him. He turns to Sam. “Moose. Still with the pork chops. I admire that.”

“Let Channing go,” Kevin demands.

“Kevin, that’s not Channing,” Addison tells him. “Not anymore.”

“What an awful thing to say to the boy. Of course it’s Channing. Kev, last time we danced, you stole my tablet and killed my men. Tell you what. Come with me now, bygones. And I’ll let the girl go back to…what-the-point u.”

“He’s lying,” Dean says. “You won’t get Channing back. She’s probably dead already.”

“Well you please stop saying that? Let the girl speak.”

Crowley snaps his fingers. “Kevin,” Channing asks, fear in her voice.

“Channing,” Kevin disbelievingly asks.

“What’s going on?”

“There’s a demon in you and you’re going to your safety school.”

“What?!”

“But it’s gonna be okay.”

“I - I - I - I just - I can’t,” Crowley says, smirking.

“No, no, wait,” Kevin begs. Crowley snaps his fingers and Channing’s posture changes. Her eyes go black. Kevin sighs. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

“Kevin,” Addison softly says.

“Myself for the girl. But this ends. All right? No fighter, no nothing. It ends.”

Dean exchanges a look with Addison and Sam. “Can’t you let you do that, buddy.”

“Or what? You’ll me.” Kevin turns to Crowley. “I’ll grab my stuff.” He walks to the back room of the church.

“Chin up, gentlemen,” Crowley says, turning to the trio. “I’m a professional.”

Dean glares at the King of Hell. “This ain’t over by a long shot, Crowley.”

“Really, Dean, who writes your stuff? A marshmallow? Come on, Kevin. Chop, chop.” Silence. “Kevin?” Crowley takes a step in the direction that Kevin went. Dean raises the demon killing knife he had gotten from Addison. The demon snaps his finger and the knife glows red. Dean drops it. “Ready, boys?” They don’t try to stop the demons as they head to where Kevin was. “Kevin!” Addison picks up the knife. Crowley opens the door. “Kevin.”

Kevin pulls a cord and buckets filled with holy water pour on the demons causing them to scream out in pain. “Sam, Dean, Addison, run!” The trio and Kevin run out of the church and to where the Impala was parked. As they drive away, the see black smoke fly out of Channing’s mouth. Crowley makes a motion with his hand and Channing’s neck snaps. She fall to the ground. Dead. Kevin screams out her name.

* * *

Addison winces as she pulls off her tank top. Blood had seeped through the bandages on her right side. Since leaving the church, she had been in pain. Adrenaline had helped her not notice it earlier. She turns to look at her back and finds those bandages covered in blood. “Shit,” she mutters. Slowly and carefully, she peels off the bandages on her right side. Dean’s stitches had torn in a few places, but most of them held up. 

She rips open the package of gauze and presses them against her side. There’s a pounding on the door. “Ads,” Dean calls and Addison lets out a relived breath. Hand pressed against her side, she walks over to the door and opens the door to let him in. His gaze goes right to where her hand was. “Shit.” Addison leans against the dirty sink as Dean silently cleans up the wound. “You need to start taking it easy.”

“I know,” Addison whispers.

When he finishes, Dean runs a gently hand over her back. The jagged cut on her neck was mostly healed. “I talked to Benny.”

“Is he doing okay?”

“Seems to be.” His gaze meets hers in the mirror. “I told him not contact us unless it was an emergency.”

“That’s probably for the best.”

_Addison sighs as she leans against the tree. Vampires had been on their trail for hours. And they were no closer to finding Castiel. “Hey.” She looks up and finds Dean standing in front of her. He cups her face and gently wipes away a tear. “You’re getting out of here. I don’t care what it takes, but you are. We both are.”_

_“They’re not gonna stop, Dean,” Addison whispers. “I’m just slowing you down.”_

_A throat clears and they turn to see Benny standing a few feet away from them. “I have a solution,” the vampire says._

_“And you’re just no telling us this now,” Dean angrily demands._

_“It’s a last resort solution. Vampires won’t mess with another vampire’s meal.”_

_Dean tenses. “No. Not happening.”_

_Addison looks between Benny and Dean. She bites her lip. “Dean—”_

_“No.”_

_“It’s the only way.” She squeezes Dean’s hand, then walks over to Benny. “It’s the only way. Right?”_

_“It is, sweetheart.” Addison pulls her hair out of the way, baring her neck. She closes her eyes. Her breath hitches when Benny presses against her. “Relax,” the vampire whispers. His hand slides under her tank top and gently massages her uninjured side. She can feel his breath on her lips. His fangs slide out. Addison lets out a cry of pain as he sinks his fangs into her neck. Her nails dig into his bicep as he drinks her blood. Then he’s pulling back. Blood trails down her neck and the valley of breasts. He licks up the blood, tongue trailing over the top of her breasts._

_“You drank her blood,” Dean snaps, walking over to them. “You can’t get to second base.” He had ripped off a piece of his outer shirt and ties it around her neck._

_“I was just cleaning up, boss.”_


	2. What's Up, Tiger Mommy?

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Dean asks, around a mouthful of a cheeseburger. Addison shoots him a look, clearly showing that she wasn’t pleased with his table manners. He quickly swallows and wipes his face. An action that doesn’t go unnoticed by Sam. “You’re kidding me?”

“What,” Kevin argues. “Is it too much to ask if we can swing by and check on my mom?”

“Swing by,” Dean repeats. “It’s a day’s drive in the opposite direction. You know that, right?”

“Yes. I understand we’re in a hurry.”

“Okay, well, then what’s the problem?”

“Channing’s broken neck is my problem,” Kevin snaps. “As in I’d rather not see my mom twisted into a corkscrew.”

Sam sighs. “Kid’s got a point, Dean.”

Dean shoots his younger brother an annoyed look. “Stay out of this.” Sam shoots Addison a smile, but she doesn’t return it. “Kevin, your mom is fine.”

They grow quiet as the waitress sets a couple more baskets of food in front of them. “How can you possibly know that,” Kevin asks once the waitress is gone.

“Because Crowley needs her to be, okay? In fact, he’s probably got the place stacked with bodyguards right now, protecting her so that when you do show up, they’ll pounce on you both.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“She’s bait, man, plain and simple. And you want to swim right up and bite the hook? Look, we have got Crowley by the short and curlies, okay? All we need to do is find the tablet, whip up the spell, and boom, sunshine and sandy beaches.”

“Dean, my mom’s all alone. She’s surrounded by demons. Can you really not understand why I want to make sure she’s okay?”

Dean looks between Sam and Addison. Sam shrugs and Addison stares at him blankly. “Son of a bitch,” he mutters, throwing his burger into the basket. “Fine. Let’s go.”

“Ads, you okay,” Sam questions, shooting her a concerned look.

“I’m fine. I’m just tired,” Addison softly says. She slowly stands up. “Excuse me.” She grabs her purse and walks away from the table. Dean sits there for a moment, then follows after her.

“There is definitely something wrong with her,” Kevin says. Sam can’t help but silently agree with the teenager.

* * *

Addison rests her chin on Dean’s shoulder as they observe the street. His hand settles on her thigh and gives her a supportive squeeze. They were parked across the road from Kevin’s house. She was sitting in the front seat of the Impala, something that she was grateful for since she was able to stretch out and sleep. “Tiger mom, nine o’clock,” Sam says.

Kevin yanks the binoculars out of Sam’s hand. “Where?”

“Left window.”

Kevin looks through the binoculars and sees his mom for the first time in over a year. “She seems okay. Sad, but okay.”

“The mailman,” Addison says.

Kevin turns to where the mailman was putting mail in his mother’s mailbox. “Yeah, that’s Carl. So what?”

“Carl’s filled your mom’s mailbox three times since we’ve been sitting here,” Addison explains.

“He’s a demon?”

“Along with the gardener. He’s been watering that plant so much that it’ll drown.”

After coming up with a plan, the trio splits up. While Dean and Sam take care of the demons, Addison goes with Kevin to his house. They sneak up to the back door. A sharp pain shoots up her right side and she winces. Kevin knocks on the door and after a minute it opens to reveal a middle aged Asian woman. “Oh,” she exclaims. “Kevin!” Addison sprinkles holy water on Mrs. Tran, but nothing happens.

“She’s good,” Addison says, taking a step back.

Kevin hugs his mother as the boys join them. Sam frowns as the Trans enter the house. “You smell that,” he asks, looking between Dean and Addison. They nod. The trio enters the house. They enter the kitchen as smoke flies out of a woman’s mouth. Sam quickly recites an exorcism and the demon is forced back into the body.

“Did you say that backwards,” Addison questions.

“Yeah,” Sam answers as Dean kills the demon. The former host’s body crumples to the ground.

“Eunis,” Mrs. Tran exclaims.

“That’s not Eunis,” Dean tells her.

Kevin leads his mom away from the kitchen. After taking care of the body, the trio joins the Trans in the living room. Kevin had filled his mother on what had been going on in his life over the past year. “Mrs. Tran, your friend was possessed by a demon,” Sam explains.

A confused look appears on Mrs. Trans face. “Have you ever seen _The Exorcist,_ ” Kevin asks his mother.

“Is that what you’ve been doing all year,” Mrs. Tran asks. “Watching television?” She turns to the trio. “Did you really have to kill her?”

“The demon would have warned Crowley where Kevin was if we didn’t,” Dean answers.

Mrs. Tran turns to Kevin. “And Crowley is the one who kidnapped you?”

Kevin nods. “Yeah. He needs me to translate his stupid tablet so he can take over the universe or something.”

“Which is why we need to get it so that we can slam the gates of Hell forever with Crowley inside,” Dean says.

“So that things like that don’t ever happen again,” Sam corrects.

“Prophet of the Lord, huh? It does have nice ring to it,” Mrs. Tran says, standing up. “I’ll get packed.”

Dean turns to Sam and Addison. “We’re gonna need a safe house since Crowley’s been to the cabin so—”

“Safe house,” Mrs. Tran interrupts. “I thought we were going to get the tablet.”

“Uh, we are. You’re taking a trip to a demon free zone.”

“And risk letting Kevin fall into the hands of this Crowley again? I don’t think so.”

“Mrs. Tran, all due respect, Dean’s right. Crowley - he’s not just a killer. He trades in torment. And if he can find a way to separate your soul from you, he’ll take that soul to Hell and - and roast it till there’s nothing left but black smoke,” Sam explains. “Look, it’s best if you let us handle this.”

“I understand. But it’s not my soul I’m worried about. It’s my son’s.”

“Kevin, you want to back us up here,” Dean asks, turning to the teenager. “Came all the way down to pull her out of the fire and now she wants to jump right back in.”

“Like I can tell her what to do,” Kevin replies.

Dean turns to Addison, looking for help. “She’s worried about her son,” she softly tells him. “She’s not gonna change her mind.”

Dean turns back to Mrs. Tran, who had her arms crossed and a determined look on her face. He chuckles, knowing there was no changing the woman’s mind. “All right. Coming with us has conditions,” he says. “Hex bags to stay off the bad guys’ radar and, uh, you’re gonna have to get inked up.”

Kevin frowns. “Do what, now?”

“Yeah, uh…” Sam trails off as he pulls down the collar of his shirt to reveal the anti-possession tattoo on his chest. “You, too, shortstop. Keeps the demons out.”

Mrs. Tran smirks. “Fine.”

“Really,” Dean disbelievingly asks.

“What, like it’s my first tattoo,” Mrs. Tran responds, then walks out of the room.

* * *

Addison winces as she tries to get comfortable in the Impala. The boys were in the tattoo parlor with the Trans, while she had elected to stay in the Impala to get some rest. Through her quest for a peaceful few hours of sleep had been fruitful. A door opens and she starts to push herself up to make room. Dean holds out a pill bottle and she takes it. She looks up at him. “Oxy,” she disbelievingly asks. She shakes her head. “I can’t take this.”

“You’re in pain, Ads,” Dean counters. He holds up a bottle of water. “Take the pills. Enjoy being pain free.”

“Dean—”

“You said that you wanted what happened to you in Purgatory to stay between us,” Dean argues. “Sam’s asking questions, so unless you want to tell him, then take the pills.”

Addison sighs and open the bottle of water. Dean opens the pill bottle and pours out a pill. “Maybe I should just tell Sam. Make him feel guilty for not looking for us.”

“Then we’d have to tell him about Benny.”

She swallows the pill with a swig of water. “There’s no way he would understand.”

Dean gently tilts her head to expose the vampire bite on the left side of her neck. “I don’t get how this one is healing just fine while the others aren’t.”

“Different monster,” Addison suggests. It feels as if Benny’s hands on gently coaxing her to relax before he bite her. She leans forward and presses her lips against Dean’s. His arm wraps around her waist, being mindful of her injuries. Dean lies down on the seat, pulling her on top of him. Her hand slides into his jeans and gently grasps his harding cock.

“Fuck,” Dean groans, bucking into her hand. He can feel her smirking against his lips. “You better not stop.”

“That wasn’t the plan,” Addison whispers into his hear. Her teeth gently tug on his ear lobe.

Dean’s head hits the seat. “Your mouth needs to be around my dick. Now.”

“Can’t. We’re in public.”

“You’re giving me a hand job in public.”

“It’s less noticeable to people.”

Her nail gently scrapes over the slit. “Fuck, Ads.” Dean grabs the back of her head and pulls into her another kiss. Her hand doesn’t stop moving; continuing to work him over. He can feel his orgasm within reach. A hand slams down on the roof of the Impala. They freeze. Dean opens his eyes. He looks over Addison’s shoulder and sees Sam with an unamused look on his face. Mrs. Tran was standing next to him, with her back to them.

Addison bites her lip. “Can you guys come back in, like, five minutes,” she asks. Dean can’t help the chuckle that comes out of him as Sam’s bitch face intensifies.

* * *

“While I’m happy that you two have decided to be together,” Sam begins as the trio and the Trans enter the bus station in Laramie, Wyoming. “Can you keep your bedroom activities to non common areas? And that includes the Impala.”

“It was just a hand job,” Addison argues. “And it’s not like you actually saw something. You did not see Dean’s dick in my mouth.”

“I saw enough to know what was going on.”

“You’d think that someone that laid regularly would be less up tight,” Addison whispers to Dean.

Dean nods in agreement. “It’s Sam,” he whispers back. “Up tight is his middle name.”

“So, place is clean, far as I can tell,” Sam loudly says, shooting a glare in the direction of Dean and Addison, who just smile at him.

Kevin holds out a key to Dean and he grabs it. They easily find the locker for the key. “All right,” Dean says. “Positive thoughts.” Dean opens the locker to reveal a diaper bag inside it. He blinks then turns to Kevin. “You hid the Word of God in a diaper bag?”

“No.”

Dean looks through the diaper bag only to find it empty. He angrily throws the bag back into the locker and slams it shut.

_Addison closes her eyes and leans against a tree. She presses a hand to her side. Benny stood a couple of feet away from her. The bite mark on her neck from him was no longer bleeding. Dean slowly twirls his makeshift weapon in front of monster. “I don’t think he knows, man,” Benny says._

_“Oh, he knows,” Dean coldly replies. Addison had never seen this part of Dean before. The coldness in his voice and the hard look on his face was a new one to her. Dean places a hand on the creature’s shoulder and shoves him hard against the tree. It was more for effect as the creature was already tied to the tree. “Where’s the angel?” He presses the axe against the monster’s throat. “You feel that?”_

_“There’s a stream,” the monster finally answers._

_“Go on.”_

_“It runs through a clearing not far from here. I’ll show you.”_

_Dean presses the axe to the underside of the monster’s chin. “How about you just tell me?”_

_“Go on.”_

_“Three days journey. Follow the stream. There’s a clearing. You’ll find your angel there.”_

_Dean looks over at Benny and Addison. Benny raises an eyebrow in response and Addison shrugs. He knew what her shrug meant. He turns back to the monster. “You know what, mutt? I believe you.” He shoves a hunting knife up through the monster’s throat, instantly killing him. He walks past Benny to where Addison was standing. He hands her the makeshift weapon and scoops her up before continuing through the woods._

_“I can walk,” Addison softly says, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_“It’s faster this way.”_

_“Are you okay?”_

_“Been better. You?”_

_Addison rests her head on his shoulder. “Same.”_

Addison squeezes Dean’s hand as they walk into the pawn shop. She didn’t know what had happen at the police station, but judging by the looks on both of the boys’ faces, it hadn’t been good. She knew that Dean would never admit to anyone that their time in Purgatory had both greatly affected them. They had spent every day for a year, looking over their shoulders, fighting to survive, and doing what ever it took. They had both greatly changed.

“Hell, sir,” Sam greets, walking up to the counter with Dean. Addison stands back with the Trans. “Agents Neil and Sixx, FBI.” He holds up the fake FBI badge. “Uh, we’re looking for a tablet.”

Dean motions the size of a book. “About, uh, yea big, got some hieroglyphic shit on it.”

“Sold to you buy a their named Clem. Ring a bell?”

“Nope,” the clerk replies.

Dean notices the name tag on the clerk’s shirt. “Hey, Lyle, I’ve had a really, really bad day today, so I’m not in the mood to dilly dally. If you want to do this the rough way, I am happy to oblige.”

“Sure. We can do it that way, if you want to get famous,” Lyle counters, motioning to the security camera in the corner.

“That your car outside,” Mrs. Tran asks, motioning to the red Ferrari parked in front of the store.

“What’s it to you, mail order?”

“Hey,” Dean snaps, slamming a fist on the counter. “Pal!”

“I got it,” Mrs. Tran tells him, walking up to the counter. “I notice you’re driving with expired tags, maybe because you just acquired it in a trade and I guessing that means you haven’t registered it yet, which means you haven’t paid the tax. Is that correct?”

Lyle glares. “None of your business.”

“Kevin, average blue book on a 2010 Ferrari F430 Spider?”

“$217,000,” Kevin answers.

“And the five percent Wyoming tax?”

“$10,850,” Sam answers.

“Ten thousand dollars. Something tells me you’re the type who might balk at a tax bill that big.”

“What is this, an FBI audit,” Lyle questions, looking around the room.

“No. But my brother, who happens to work for the Wyoming tax assessor’s office could arrange that if he thought something untoward was happening here. So, what’s it going be? The tablet or that piece of Eurotrash crap you call a car?”

* * *

“Is this the right place,” Addison asks as the group walks up to a motel room. She looks around the parking lot. It was a lot like the motels they had stayed in over the years, but part of her was worried that the pawn store clerk was pulling a fast one on them.

“It’s what the pawn slip says,” Dean replies, knocking on the door.

“Kevin?”

The group turns to see a man wearing an expensive three piece suit standing behind them. “What wants to know,” Dean says.

“Oh, relax, Dean,” the man says, walking up to them. “I’m not going to steal your Prophet or Descendant.” The man turns to Mrs. Tran. “Ah. And you must be Kevin’s mother. Um, Beau. And it’s my absolute pleasure.” He grabs Mrs. Tran’s hand and kisses it. “Miss Addison Sloan.” He grabs Addison’s hand and presses a kiss to the back of it. Dean rolls his eyes at the light blush that appears on Addison’s face. Beau turns to Kevin. “And, um, Kevin. Imagine my luck. Here I was, working so hard looking for you that I never stopped to think you might be looking for me. I have something for you.”

Kevin wearily stares at him. “What is it?”

Beau holds up a envelope with Kevin’s name on it. “An invitation, dear man, to a very exclusive auction.”

“Let me guess,” Dean beings. “Where you’ll be selling the tablet?”

“Well, when we acquire an item as hot as the Word of God, it’s smart to unload it as fast as possible. And we are in such desperate need for a headliner for tonight’s gala.”

“Well, I hope you have four extra tickets to your little eBay party cause the Prophet’s with us.”

“Oh, if you’re worried about the safety of the Prophet, rest assured that we have a strict ‘no casting, cursing, no supernaturally flicking the two of you against the wall just for the fun of it, no draining the descendant’s blood’ policy.”

Sam scoffs. “Is that right? How’d you manage that?”

Beau smirks. “Well, I am the right hand of a God after all - Plutus, specifically.”

“Is that even a planet anymore,” Dean snaps.

“Plutus is the god of greed,” Addison explains.

An impressed look appears on Beau’s face. “And my liege has warded these premises against Hell, Heaven, and beyond. Quite necessary with some of the players we see. And incidentally, quite possibly the safest place your precious Prophet could be. Mmm. Well, since time is of the essence, perhaps I’ll just go ahead and add a plus four to the Prophet’s invitation. Copacetic?”

Beau tosses the envelope into the air and vanishes. “Well, thank you, Mr. Peanut,” Dean snaps, grabbing the envelope off the ground. “All right. What do we have to bid?” Sam scoffs. “What? We can’t just show up there empty handed.”

“Dean, all we have to our names is a few hacked gold cards,” Sam replies.

“All right. Well, then, we’re gonna have to get creative.”

“Huh. Well…” Sam trails off, looking at the Impala.

“No. Say it and I will kill you, your children, and your grandchildren.”

“Okay, okay, uh. Wait a second. They - these auctions - they display the items to the bidders beforehand, right?”

Addison raises an eyebrow. “Typically they do.”

“So, all we got to do is get Kevin close enough to memorize the spell.”

Dean turns to the Trans. “What do you think, brainiac? Think you can swing it?”

“Of course he can swing it, if the bumper stickers on my Previa mean anything,” Mrs. Tran tells them, shooting Kevin a proud look.

* * *

The group enters the warehouse and walk through the metal detector. Dean sets off the alarm and the group turn to look at him. “Now, now, Dean. The system only works when everyone participates,” Beau says, smirking.

Dean pulls out all of the weapons his carries on him. He sets the demon killing knife on top. “I’ll be back for this.” He walks through the metal detector and nothing happens. He walks over to the group and wraps an arm around Addison’s waist. “How the hell are supposed to know who’s who?”

“It’s pretty simple, Dean. They’re all monsters,” Sam replies.

The group walks around the warehouse, looking at the different items up for auction. “Hey,” Addison says, finding the Word of God in a display case. It was sandwiched between piece of metal.

Dean shakes his head. “Great.”

“I guess we’re not as original as we thought,” Kevin replies.

“It’s okay. It’s okay,” Sam reassures. “We just got to come up with plan B.”

“And what, pray tell, could possible have been plan A? Bring the Prophet to the most dangerous place on Earth, memorize the tablet, and then vamoose?” The group turns to see Crowley. “Hello, boys, Ads.”

Dean glares. “Crowley.”

“Kevin. What a pleasure to see you. Sorry about your little playdate. Her name? Ah. Well, if you gonna make an omelet, sometimes you have to break some spines.” Crowley turns to Mrs. Tran. “And who is this lovely young thing? Must be your sister.”

Mrs. Tran walks up to Crowley and slaps the King of Hell across the face. “Stay away from son.”

“Charming. Defiling her corpses has just made number one on my to do list.” Dean takes a step towards the demon, but Addison grabs his arm. “Don’t mind a little love tap, but anything more and our mookie pals here may just throw you out and that would be a shame.”

“As much as I hate agreeing with a demon, he’s right,” Addison softly tells him.

Crowley smirks. “Listen to the Mrs, Squirrel.” A bald, over weight man wearing a tracksuit walks into the room. “Ah. Here comes our host.”

“Honored guests,” a voice rings out. “Please take your seats.”

Dean stares in disbelief. “That’s Plutus? What is he, God of the candy aisle?”

“Gentlemen, the auction is starting,” Beau says, walking past them.

“Good luck with the bidding,” Crowley says, then pushes past them.

Addison rubs her side as the group heads into the auction area. Dean shoots her a concerned look. “I’m fine,” she softly says. “Just hurts a little bit.”

“Dean Winchester and Addison Sloan?”

They turn to see a young man wearing an outfit for Weiner Hut standing behind them. “Do we know you,” Dean coldly asks.

“Uh, no, but, uh, I knew Castiel.”

Addison raises an eyebrow. “You’re an angel?”

“This - this was the nearest vessel on short notice. We don’t usually come to things like this, but, uh…”

“You’re chasing the magic rock,” Dean finishes.

“We protect the Word of God.”

“Well, awesome job so far, uh…” Dean notices the name tag on his shirt. “Alfie.”

“Actually, my name is Samandiriel.”

“Let’s just stick with Alfie.”

“I wanted to ask you about Castiel. What happened to him?”

Dean exchanges a look with Addison before turning back to the angel. “Well, us and Cas - we, uh - we iced Dick Roman and got a one way rocket to Purgatory for our trouble.”

“But you guys escaped. Did - did Castiel?” They’re silent. “You know, there are some in Heaven who still believe, despite his mistakes, that Castiel’s heart was always in the right place.”

“Are you one of them,” Addison asks.

“I think too much heart was always Castiel’s problem.”

_Addison smiles when they come upon Castiel next to the stream. They had walk for three days or at least it seemed like three days. “Cas,” Dean exclaims as they near the angel. Other than wanting to find his close friend, Dean was hoping that the angel would be able to heal Addison._

_Castiel stands up and turns to them. “Dean. Addison.”_

_Dean grins. “Cas.” Addison watches they embrace. “Damn, it’s good to see you. Nice peach fuzz.”_

_“Thank you.”_

_Addison moves over them and smiles. “Hey, Cas,” she softly greets, embracing the angel._

_Castiel frowns. “You’re injured.”_

_“Yeah. Dragons.”_

_“Think you can help,” Dean asks. Castiel lightly touches Addison’s forehead then steps back. Dean lifts up Addison’s shirt, but finds that nothing has happen. The cuts hadn’t healed. Dean looks at the angel to find a confused look on his face. “Is your mojo broken?”_

_“No. It’s the bloodline. Angels can’t heal the bloodline past their thirty-third birthday,” Castiel tells them._

_Addison closes her eyes in realization. “That’s what it meant by protection ends at thirty-three.”_

_Dean runs a hand over his face. “You should meet somebody.” He turns to where Benny was standing a feet behind them. “This Benny. Benny, this is Cas.”_

_“Hola,” Benny replies, nodding at the angel._

_“How did you find me,” Castiel questions._

_“The bloody way. You feeling okay?”_

_“You mean am I still…” Castiel trails, but twirls a finger next to his head._

_“Yeah, if you want to be on the nose about it, sure.”_

_“No. I’m perfectly sane. But, then, ninety-four percent of psychotics things they’re perfectly sane, so I guess we’d have to ask ourselves, ‘what is sane?’”_

_Addison smiles. “That’s very good question, Cas.”_

_“Why’d you bail on Dean and Addison,” Benny asks._

_Dean glares at the vampire. “Dude—”_

_“The way I hear it, you three hit monster land and hot wings here took off. I figure he owes you some backstory.”_

_“Look, we were surrounded, okay? Some freak jumped Cas. Obviously, he kicked its ass, right?”_

_“No,” Castiel replies._

_Addison blinks. “What?”_

_“I ran away.”_

_“You ran away,” Dean disbelievingly repeats._

_“I had to.”_

_“That’s your excuse for leaving us with those gorilla wolves?”_

_“Dean—”_

_“You bailed out and, what, went camping? I prayed to you, Cas, every night.”_

_“I know.”_

_“You know and you didn’t…what the fuck’s wrong with you?”_

_“I am an angel in a land of abominations. There have been things hunting me from the moment we arrived.”_

_“Join the fucking club,” Dean snaps._

_“These are not just monsters, Dean. They’re leviathan. I have a price on my head and I’ve been trying to stay one step ahead of them to - to keep them away from you guys. That’s why I ran. Just leave me, please.”_

_“Sounds like a plan. Let’s roll,” Benny says._

_“Hold on, hold on,” Dean tells the vampire. “Cas, we’re getting out of here. We’re going home.”_

_Castiel sighs. “Dean, I can’t.”_

_“You can. Benny, tell him.”_

_“Purgatory has an escape hatch, but I got no idea if it’s angel friendly,” the vampire tells him._

_“We’ll figure it out,” Dean reassures. “Cas, buddy, I need you.”_

_“Dean…” Castiel trails off._

_“And if leviathan want to take a shot at us, let ‘em. We ranked those bitches once before. We can do it again.”_

_“It’s too dangerous.”_

_“Let me bottom line it for you. I’m not leaving here without you. Understand?”_

_“I understand.”_

“Dean,” Addison softly says. He blinks and she shoots him a comforting smile. She knew what he was thinking about. “I miss him.” A gavel bangs on a podium and she squeezes his hand before they go to sit down where Sam had saved them a couple of seats.

“Ladies, gentlemen, and…other, welcome to this once in a lifetime event,” Beau loudly says from the stage. Plutus was sitting behind him, a bored look on his face.

“Samandiriel. Slumming it, are we,” Crowley says, sitting down in the row in between the group and the angel.

“The first name in magical and alchemic esoterica,” Beau begins. Everyone pulls out their wallets and passes whatever money they had to Dean. “Our prices may be high, but our quality is unmatched and we stand by our products.”

“Don’t know why you’re so keen on that hunk of dirt. So it tells you how to blast back a few demons? I’ll just make more. Can’t get rid of all my black eye boys, Samantha.”

Sam rolls his eyes. “Yeah, we’ll see.” He turns to his older brother. “All right. So, how much we got for plan B?”

“Uh, well, we got our hacked credit cards, two thousand dollars, and a, uh, Costco membership,” Dean answers.

“Our first item, the amulet of Hesperus. Let’s start the bidding with, um, three tons of dwarven gold?” The trio exchanges a look. A woman closer to the stage raises her hand. “Ah. This lady. Do I have, uh, four? Ah. Four, gentlemen here. Four. Going for five. Five? Five to this lady. Do we have an advance on five tons?”

Sam leans into Dean and Addison. “Plan C?”

Dean nods. “Big time.”

“Any other bids,” Beau asks, looking across the audience. “Any other bids?”

“I’m gonna use the restroom,” Dean tells them, then walks out of the room. Addison runs a hand through her hair, hoping that whatever Dean’s plan, would actually work.

“Our next item up for bid, the hammer of Thor, Mjoelnir,” Beau says as a worker sets a large hammer with ancient cravings on a podium.

An older gentlemen stands up. “A finger bone from the frost giant Ymir.” Beau looks at Plutus, who shakes his head. “Uh…the bone and, uh…” The man holds up a bloodstained paper bag. “Five-eighths of a virgin.”

Addison frowns. “What constitutes five-eighths of a person,” she whispers to Sam.

“Sold,” Beau declares, banging the gavel on the podium.

“Plan C tanked,” Dean mutters, sitting down in the seat next to Addison. He places protective hand on her thigh.

“Maybe you should try plan D for dumbass,” Crowley comments. Dean shoots the demon a glare.

“Our next lot, the Word of God,” Beau says, holding up the tablet. “Capital G. Very old, very rare.”

“Three billion dollars,” Crowley says, standing up.

“Whoa,” the brothers says.

“The Mona Lisa,” Samandiriel says, standing.

Crowley smirks. “The real Mona Lisa, where she’s topless.”

“Vatican City.”

“Alaska.”

“Palin and a bridge to nowhere? No, thanks,” Beau tells Crowley.

“All right. The moon.”

“You’re bidding the moon,” Dean disbelievingly asks.

“Yeah. Claimed it for Hell. Think a man named Buzz gets to go into space without making a deal?”

“Ah. I’m sorry, gentlemen. It seems that our reserve price has not been met. So, in order to stimulate the bidding, we’re going to add an item to this lot,” Beau says. He points at Kevin. “Kevin Tran, prophet of the Lord.”

Kevin vanishes. “No,” Mrs. Tran shouts, shooting up from her seat. Kevin reappears next to the seller, with chains around his wrists. Dean and Sam stand up but a bodyguard forces them back into their seats.

“Mr. Tran is the only person on Earth who can read this tablet, which makes them a perfect matching set.”

“So, out of your league,” Crowley says.

“So, do I hear a bid of, um—”

“No, stop! I’ll give you whatever you want. I have a 401K, my house,” Mrs. Tran tells them.

The seller chuckles. “Good effort, Mrs. Tran, but I’m afraid this is a little out of your price range.”

“The blood from the last descendant,” Addison says, standing up.

“Ads,” Dean says, wrapping a hand around her wrist.

The seller stares at Addison for a moment, then shakes his head. “What,” Addison exclaims. “Seriously?”

“If your blood was pure and you had power other than somehow staying alive, then you would have a deal,” Beau explains. “But it’s not and hasn’t been for a long time.”

“Hey,” Dean angrily snaps. “Her blood is—”

“Is not virgin,” Addison quietly interrupts. He shoots her a confused look. “Pure means virgin.”

“What is it with monsters wanting virgins,” Dean mutters.

“My soul,” Mrs. Tran blurts out.

“Mom, don’t,” Kevin shouts.

“I bid my soul!”

Dean leans over to Mrs. Tran. “Are you sure? That’s a big move.”

“Interesting,” Plutus says, causing the group to glance at him.

“If it’s souls that you’re after, I can give you a million souls,” Crowley says.

“Hey, flyboy,” Dean says, looking at Samandiriel. “Are you gonna get in on this?”

“We guard the souls in Heaven. We don’t horse trade them,” Samandiriel replies.

Crowley smirks. “So, we have a deal.”

“It’s not about the quantity, chief,” Plutus says. “It’s about the sacrifice. This little lady’s soul is the most valuable thing she has. It’s everything. Are you willing to offer everything, Mr. Crowley?”

“Tick tock,” Dean mocks.

“Fine. You win. I bid…my own soul,” Crowley says.

Plutus laughs. “Mr. Crowley, you don’t have a soul. Congrats, sweetheart.”

Mrs. Tran lets out a relived breath. “Thank you. Thank you.” The warehouse clears out leaving the trio with Mrs. Tran. She looks at them. “Losing my soul, is it going to hurt?”

“Probably,” Dean answers.

“Will I die?”

“No,” Sam tells her. “You’ll just wish you were dead.”

Mrs. Tran nods. “Okay.”

A side door opens and the group turns to see Beau enter. “It’s time.”

Addison and the boys stand up. She places a comforting hand on Mrs. Tran’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Can I - can I just have a minute?”

Addison nods and the trio walks out of the room. “This blows.”

“Are you kidding me,” Dean quietly argues. “We’re about to close the gates of Hell forever. If you ask me, we got off cheap.”

A while later, they walk back into the room. Beau and Mrs. Tran walk over to them. “Where’s Kevin,” Addison asks, looking around.

Plutus snaps his fingers and Kevin appears. “What are you gonna do with her soul,” Sam questions the god.

“Whatever I want,” Plutus replies. “I might sell it or maybe I’ll just tuck it away with my other precious objects, let them keep me warm at night.” Mrs. Tran has a nervous look on her face, but it dissolves into a steely look. “Whenever you’re ready, dear.”

Mrs. Tran holds out a hand and moves toward the god. “Wait,” Dean shouts. He grabs Mrs. Tran’s arm and shoves her sleeve up to reveal that the anti-possession tattoo has been burned off.

Mrs. Tran’s eyes flash red. “Hello, boys, Ads.”

Sam narrows his gaze. “Crowley.”

Crowley flings an arm out and the trio goes flying across the room. Addison groans as she hits the wall, then falls to the floor. Her back erupts in pain. She slowly pushes herself up and winces. She looks down at her right side and finds blood soaking through her shirt. She pulls her green field jacket closer, hiding her bloodied shirt. “Fuck.” She crawls across the floor, doing her best to stay away from the fight that had broken out.

A large hammer slides across the floor and stops in front of her. Addison notices the man who had won the auction for it earlier, staring at her. She grabs the hammer and uses it to push herself. She holds it up and lightening crackles. “Hand it over,” the man says.

Addison smirks. “Finders keepers.” She swings the hammer and lightening hits the man. A pile of clothes falls to the floor, smoke coming from them. Eventually, she makes her way to where the boys and the Trans are sitting. Mrs. Tran had a traumatic look on her face and Addison gives her a sad smile.

“Has she said anything,” Sam asks Kevin and the teenager shakes his head.

“Listen, Kev, what your mom went through,” Dean begins. “It’s hell. Trust me, I know. But she seems tough. She’ll pull it together.”

Kevin glares at him. “You tried to kill her.”

“Kid, in this life—”

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear any more of your shitty speeches. I just want to talk to my mom alone.”

“Sure,” Sam replies. “Five minutes.” The trio walks out to the smaller room. He rolls his eyes seeing the hammer in Addison’s hand. “Ads—”

“I don’t care what anyone says, I’m keeping Thor’s hammer,” Addison interrupts. She smirks. “Hopefully, the real Thor looks like a Hemsworth brother.”

Sam clears his throat. “Dean, were you really going to, uh…”

“What? Slit soccer mom’s throat,” Dean finishes. Addison raises an eyebrow, wondering what she had missed. “Yeah, I was. I wish I had.”

“Dean—”

“It was Crowley, Sam. No matter what meat suit he’s in, I should have knifed him. I mean, yeah, it would have sucked, and I would have hated myself, but what’s one more nightmare, right?” He frowns and looks back at the room they had left. “It seem a little quiet in there to you two?”

Sam opens the door. Kevin and Mrs. Tran were gone. “Kevin? Kevin!”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!”

Addison notices a piece of paper on a seat. “Hey,” she softly says, picking it.

“What’s it say,” Sam asks.

“That they left, we shouldn’t look for them,” Addison reads. “Kevin thinks that since we lost the tablet that we don’t need him anymore.”

“Yeah, but Crowley still does. What’s that kid thinking?”

Addison bites her lip. “He thinks that people we don’t need anymore end up dead.”

“That - that - that’s not true. You both know that,” Sam says, looking between them. Addison crumples up the paper and tosses it across the room. She shakes her head and walks out of the room.


	3. Heartache

Addison moans as the hot water flows over her back. She closes her eyes. Dean gently washes the blood off of her injury. She presses her lips against his. His hand gently grips the back of her head, holding her close. Her hand travels down his chest and grasps his cock. His hand slides between them. Her breath hitches when he gently rubs her clit. She wraps an arm around his neck as he hitches her leg over his waist. Addison grabs the shower curtain rod as he slowly guides his cock into her. “Fuck, you feel good,” Dean mutters, slowly thrusting.

A banging on the door causes the two of them to freeze. “Are you guys almost done,” Sam shouts, through the door. “I need to use the bathroom.”

The two of them stare at each other. “Maybe if we don’t move he’ll go away,” Addison softly says.

“Guys, come on!”

Addison watches as the conflict plays out on Dean’s face. She knew what he was thinking. Addison narrows her gaze. “Your dick is inside me and you’re seriously considering not fucking me,” she hisses. “We’ve been home for almost two weeks and this is the closet we’ve come to actual sex.”

“You’re back has been healing after being ripped open by dragons,” Dean argues. “In fact, it’s still healing. We shouldn’t fuck until it’s healed.”

She rolls her eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re turning into the chick of this relationship.”

Dean glares at her as he reluctantly pulls out of her. He presses her against the cool tile and she hisses as her back comes in contact. “Believe me, babe, there’s nothing more than I want to do than spend a day fucking you until you can’t walk. But I’m not gonna be the reason why your back takes twice as long to heal. You’re barely touching the wall and I know that you’re in pain.”

“Dean—”

“Focus on healing, Ads. Strictly research for you.” He softly kisses her. “Believe me, I hate waiting too.”

* * *

“Wow,” Dean says, as he reads a news alert on his phone. The boys and Addison had decided to visit a local farmers’ market. Well, Sam had wanted to go and Dean and Addison had reluctantly agreed. “We go to Purgatory for a year, all hell breaks loose. Check this out. A jogger in Minneapolis gets his heart ripped out.”

“Literally,” Addison questions.

“Only way that interests me. And then, there’s another article from six months ago. Same thing happens, also in Minneapolis. What does that tell us?”

“Stay out of Minneapolis,” Sam suggests.

Addison rolls her eyes. “Ritual. There’s no way that happens in the same city twice within six months.”

“Or at least some sort of heart sucking, possessed, satanic, crack whore bat,” Dean adds.

Sam shoots his brother a confused look. “A what?”

“It’s a case. Look, I say we hang out the shingle again and ride.”

“We’re on a case, Dean. Kevin and the demon tablet need to be found, so heart guy takes a number.”

“Uh, we just spent a week chasing our asses trying to lock Kevin down, okay? And look at us. We’re…” Dean frowns as he looks around. “Where the fuck are we?”

“Farmers’ market,” Sam slowly explains, smirking. He holds up an apple. “Organic.”

“Did you become a pretentious douchebag while we were fighting for our lives,” Addison asks, rolling her eyes.

Sam shoots her an annoyed look. “I had a year off. I took the time to enjoy the good things.”

“While not looking for us or doing what we actually do.”

“Wow, Addison, does it make you feel that much better every time you say it?”

“All right, man, look, we get it,” Dean says, placing himself between his brother and his girlfriend. “You took a year off to do yoga and play the lute, whatever, but we’re back. Okay, we’re back, which means that we walk and kill monsters at the same time. We’ll find Kevin. But in the meantime, do we ignore stuff like this? Or are innocent people supposed to die so that you can shop for produce?”

_Addison blinks as a dizzy spell hits her. She leans against a nearby tree and takes a deep breath. Dean, Castiel, and Benny weren’t that far ahead of her, but she knew she couldn’t go on. She touches her side and isn’t surprised to find it covered in blood. “Dean," she tiredly calls out. She could feel her eyelids growing heavy and she knew it was only a matter of time._

_Warm hands cup her face and she looks up to find Dean in front of her. “Ads, we’re almost there,” he says. Concern was etched across his green eyes. She shakes her head, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to make it. Her eyes slowly start to close. “Addison, look at me.” She complies. “We’re almost home. I’m not going anywhere without you.”_

_Addison tiredly smiles. “You’re a stubborn ass, you know that.”_

_Dean smirks. “One of the many things you love about me.” Addison rolls her eyes and pushes away from the tree. She takes a step forward, but stops when another dizzy spell hits. An arm wraps around her waist and she looks up to see find Dean. He scoops her up and her head rests on his shoulder. “Damn. You’re heavy.”_

_Addison tiredly chuckles. “And you’re the one who lives on a diet mainly of cheeseburgers and whiskey.”_

_Dean tightens his grip on her as he catches up with Castiel and Benny. “How much farther do we got?”_

Addison takes a sip of her coffee as she watches people around the coffee shop. She had thought Dean was joking when he said she was on research duty until he wouldn’t let her go with him and Sam to the police station to interview witness. Her phone buzzes and she picks it up to see Sarah’s name on the screen. “So, you and Dean went to Purgatory and came back out. Alive and in one piece,” Sarah greets.

“Basically,” Addison softly replies.

“You guys must have some super shitty ptsd.”

Addison chuckles. “We sure do. The only thing good that came out of being stuck there was that Dean and I decided to us as a couple a real shot.”

“Finally. You two were made for each other.”

Addison takes a deep breath. “I need a favor.”

“And what would that be?”

“I got hurt, real bad in Purgatory. Cas…he tried to heal me, but couldn’t.”

“Angel powers don’t work on the bloodline once they hit thirty-three.”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll do it on one condition.”

Addison closes her eyes. “What would that be?”

“You do the spell.”

“The spell that would activate my powers."

“That's the one.”

“I can’t do that. The boys…I haven’t talked to them about it.”

“Then I can’t heal you. Let me know when you change your mind.”

Sarah hangs up on her and Addison drops her phone on the table. She buries her head in her hands and takes a deep breath. A hand lightly touches her shoulder and she looks up to see. “Everything okay, Ads,” he asks, sitting down at the table next to her.

“Sarah called me.”

“Is she gonna heal you?”

“No.”

“Bitch.”

“All right, so what’s the word,” Sam questions, joining them at the table. He turns to his older brother. “What did you find poking around at Paul’s?”

“Ah, just the usual. Condoms, hair gel. No hex bags, nothing satanic, nothing spooky.”

“So, he didn’t seem like a guy who would be voted most likely to disembowel?”

“No, they never do.”

“I have something,” Addison says.

“A murder,” Sam asks.

“Along with a DIY heart bypass. Two days after this one.”

“What part of Minneapolis?”

“The Ames, Iowa part.”

“Well, Paul was here being questioned. There’s no way that could have been him.”

“They guy was cop. And it happened exactly six months ago. Minneapolis, then Ames. Guess you decided to ignore that while eating all that organic food.”

Sam shakes his head. “You know what, Addison, I’m tired you being a giant bitch.”

Addison stares at him for a moment. The she slams her Macbook shut, shoves it in her messenger bag, and grabs her coffee cup before walking out of the cafe. Dean runs a hand over his face. The last thing he wanted to deal with was the two most important people to him fighting. “Dude, just give her some time,” Dean tells his younger brother.

“Just because you two are fuck buddies again doesn’t mean you get to defend her being a bitch,” Sam argues. Dean shakes his head and stands up. He knew that there was nothing he could say to change Sam’s mind. There were things that happened in Purgatory that neither he or Addison were ready to talk about. Or ever wanted to talk about.

* * *

Addison raises an eyebrow at the recording that Sam plays. She was wearing her old Yale sweatshirt and a pair of yoga pants while the boys were still dressed in their FBI suits. Once more, she had elected to stay behind and do research while the boys went to visit the police. “So, what do you guys think,” Sam asks, watching as Dean takes a seat on the bed that Addison was stretched out on.

“Personally, I prefer the Keith Richards version,” Dean replies, turning his attention to his phone.

“Really, I like the Lady Gaga remix more,” Addison amusedly replies.

Sam rolls his eyes. “Can either of you actually understand any of the words?”

“It sounds like a guy on meth babbling.”

“I bought a translation app,” Dean says.

Sam stares at him. “You bought an app.”

“Yeah. Here, play it.” Dean holds out his phone and Sam plays the recording once more. He looks at his phone. “And babble wins. ‘Language unknown.’” Sam’s phone rings and he walks towards the other side of the room. Dean gently nudges Addison’s leg and she looks up at him. “You okay?”

Addison shoots him a soft smile. “I’m fine.”

“That was the police station,” Sam says, turning back to them. “Arthur Swensen’s in the hospital. He cut out his eye.”

Dean stands up. “Ads and I will check it out.” She shoots him a questioning look. “It’ll be fun.”

* * *

“So, Dr. Kashi, what are we looking at here,” Dean asks as he and Addison stand outside of Arthur Swensen’s hospital room. Addison glances in the room and finds a middle aged man lying on the bed, with a bandage wrapped around his head. “Some kind of psychotic break?”

“Oh, definitely,” Dr. Kashi replies. “He was very thorough. Severed the optic nerve. He was determined to remove the eye.”

“Uh, what did he use to remove the eye,” Addison questions.

“He doesn’t look strong enough, but he broke off part of the bed frame and used it as a knife.” A nurse walks over to them and hands the doctor a file. “Thank you.”

“Wow,” Dean says. “They should put warning labels on those beds.”

“Like I said. Determined.”

“I noticed that he had two different colored eyes.”

“Yes. Apparently, he was in an accident where much of one eye was shattered. His vision was saved with a transplant.”

Addison frowns, the wheels turning in her head. “When did this happen?”

Dr. Kashi opens the file. “A year ago, almost to the date. And, interestingly, it’s the translated eye he chose to cut out.”

“Really?” Addison glances in the room once more. “Doctor, is it possible to trace the donor of a transplanted organ?”

“Difficult.”

“But possible,” Addison asks, smiling. Dr. Kashi smiles at her in return.

* * *

Addison starts to climb out of the Impala, but Dean grabs her arm. She looks over at him with a raised eyebrow. He pulls her into kiss. This was different. It was filled with a hunger that both had been denying themselves since they had come back from Purgatory. “What was that for,” Addison breathes, her fist clenching his shirt.

“You and that hot doctor flirting,” Dean murmurs, his lips trailing down her neck. His hand slips under her shirt and gently caresses her breast. She arches her back as she pulls his lips back to hers. His tongue gently teases hers and the only thing she can think about is his mouth on her.

Addison lets out a strangle cry of pain when her back hits the seat. He lets out a frustrated sigh, burying his face in her breasts. “Please don’t stop,” she begs. “I’m fine. It was just unexpected.”

Dean lightly applies pressure to her right side, where part of her injury was. She winces. He pushes himself up. “You just started healing, Ads.”

Her head thumps against the seat. “Stupid fucking dragons.”

Dean chuckles and lightly kisses her before sitting up. He climbs out of the Impala. Addison sits up and grabs the bag of food and drink tray off the floor. She shoots him a smile when he opens the door for her. His hand rests on the small of her back. “Hey,” he greets to Sam as they enter the motel room.

“Hey,” Sam replies. He was sitting on his bed, with laptop. “Arthur Swenson had an eye transplant a year ago, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I remembered that Paul Hayes was talking about a health scare he had a year ago that changed his life, so I pulled up his medical records from Minneapolis.” Dean and Addison exchange a look. “You guys want me on board, I’m on board. Anyways, you want to guess who else, other than Arthur Swenson, had a transplant in the last year?”

“Paul Hayes,” Addison suggests.

“I gave it away, didn’t I?”

“Oh yeah. So, we’ve got two suspect in two identical murders in two different cities that both had organ transplants a year ago.”

“Yeah. Also—”

Dean groans. “I love when there’s an ‘also.’”

“I got to thinking about all that stuff Arthur Swenson was talking about. Maybe you translation app called it language unknown because it’s a dead language like Ancient Greek or Manx.”

“Manx?”

“They spoke it on the Isle of Man,” Addison softly explains and Dean nods.

“So, I e-mailed an audio file of Arthur’s mumbling to Dr. Morrison,” Sam continues.

“Who,” Dean and Addison ask at once.

“Dr. Morrison, the anthropology professor who helped us out with the Amazons.”

Dean nods, remembering the professor that they had went to because Addison had been sick with the flu. “Yeah, okay. Okay. Well, let’s get our asses on the road.”

“Headed to…” Sam trails off.

“Well, if we are in a repeat of a cycle from six months ago, then, after the murders in Minneapolis and in Ames, the next heart attack was in Boulder, Colorado.”

* * *

Dean glances in the rearview mirror to find Addison was lying down in the backseat, asleep. She was stretched out on her stomach as that was the only comfortable way for her to sleep. He glances over at Sam. It was like old times. Through something still didn’t feel right. “All right, case is coming together. Things are come together, man. You and me. It’s all good,” Dean says. Sam remains quiet. “Hey.”

Sam glances at him. “What?”

“What are you thinking about? Organic tomatoes?”

“Uh, I’m not thinking about anything.”

“I don’t know about you, but this last year has given me perspective.”

“I hear you. Believe me.”

“I know where I’m at my best and that is right here, driving down crazy street next to you.”

“Makes sens.”

“Yes, it does.”

“Or…maybe you and Addison don’t need me. I mean, you’re at your best hacking and slicing your way through all the world’s shit with just her.”

“Yeah, that makes sense, seeing as I have so many other brothers I can talk to about this stuff.”

“Look, I’m not saying I’m bailing on you guys. I’m just saying make room for the possibility that we want different things. I mean, I want my time to count for something.”

“So, what we do doesn’t count?”

Addison’s cell suddenly rings. She groans and gropes the floor for it, finding it in her bag. “Hello,” she tiredly greets, sitting up. “Hey, Dr. Kashi. Okay. Thank you. Uh, could you possibly run one more name for me?” She softly laughs. “I’ll see what I can do. Uh, Hayes, Paul. Yeah. And the donor? How many others? Did anybody from Boulder, Colorado receive any of those organs? Okay, thank you.”

Dean smirks as Addison runs a hand through her hair. “What’d the good doc want? Other than to flirt with you.”

“Um, she says that Paul Hayes’ kidney and Arthur Swenson’s new eye from some guy named Brick Holmes.”

Sam turns in the seat to look at her. “You don’t mean the Brick Holmes.”

“Am I supposed to know who that is?”

“The all pro-quarterback?”

Addison stares at him. “You’re saying words that have no meaning to me.”

“Ads, the guy played at the top of his game for like a million year,” Dean tells her.

“Yeah, he bought it in a car crash last year,” Sam finishes.

“So, he’s a dead football player who died in a car accident,” Addison asks, looking between them.

“Nose dived off a bridge or something. He must’ve signed a donor card. Did the doc say how many organs he donated?”

“Eight, including our two suspects.”

“Eight?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, um, and one of them’s in Boulder, am I right?”

“Actually, no.”

“Good news is, Brick lived just outside of Boulder,” Dean says.

“Well, Brick’s dead,” Sam argues, turning to his brother.

“Yeah, but he’s all we got, so we are going to Boulder.”

* * *

Mrs. Holmes is a woman in her seventies. The trio had no problem finding her home, despite the fact that she was the mother of a famous football player. They were sitting in her living room. “We just want to say how sorry we are for you loss, Mrs. Holmes,” Dean says.

Mrs. Holmes shoots them a sad smile. “Thank you.”

“You know, Brick Holmes was my idol back in high school. Amazing career. Uh, eighteen pro seasons, seven division championships, four Super Bowls…never slowed down a day,” Sam adds.

“Brick lived for competition and athletic perfection. I don’t think it occurred to his fans that he was human, like the rest of us.”

“Did you know that your son was an organ donor,” Addison asks.

Mrs. Holmes frowns. “Does that make this a matter for the FBI?”

“Like we explained earlier, we’re mostly here to dot some I’s on a different matter.”

“There was a public awareness thing a few years ago. A lot of star athletes signed on. I’m sure Brick didn’t think twice about it, since he never thought he was going to do.”

“A lot of jocks are like that, I guess,” Dean begins. “You know, I - I can’t help wonder what happened that night on the bridge. There was light traffic, no alcohol involved, no skid marks. Big time athlete, reflexes like a cat, how is that he just drives off the side of a bridge?”

“When things happen that aren’t supposed to happen, they’re called accidents, I believe.”

“So, everybody knows about Brick’s football career, obviously, but no one knows much about his personal life. Was he ever married.”

“Just to the game. He gave it everything he had. It’s a difficult life.”

“Did you notice any changes in Brick before he died,” Addison questions. “Did anything new happen in his life?”

“No, no. I don’t think so.”

“So, no new interests,” Dean asks. “Fly fishing, stamp collecting, the occult?”

“The occult?”

“As a ‘for instance.’”

“No. Everything was just as it had been. I’m sorry, but I’m afraid my time is up,” Mrs. Holmes says, standing up. “The university is naming a new athletic building after Brick. I can’t be late.”

“Of course,” Sam replies as they stand up. “Just one more question.”

"There is always one more question in life, isn’t there,” Mrs. Holmes says, leading them to the door. It was clear that she wasn’t going to answer anymore questions. “That’s what I find.”

Addison shoots the woman a smile. “Thank you for your time.”

“Oh, she didn’t want to say much, did she,” Sam says as they near the Impala.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean mutters, looking at his phone.

“What?”

“There it is. It happened.”

“Come on, don’t tell me someone had their heart ripped out here in Boulder.”

Dean nods. “All right, then, I won’t tell you.”

* * *

"All right, Professor Morrison, that does it,” Sam says, into his phone as he walks around the motel room. Dean and Addison were sitting at the small table, each with a laptop in front of them. “Yes, I am totally looking into adding you as technical advisor. Yeah, it - it comes with a medical plan. All right, goodbye.”

“He come through,” Dean questions.

“Yeah, he did. All right, so, here’s what crazy Arthur Swenson was babbling over and over. Um, first, it is a dead language - ancient Mayan.”

“Doesn’t get much deader than that.”

“So, what Arthur was saying was ‘the divine god Cacao is born.’”

“Cacao?”

“Cacao. Yeah, the Mayan God of maize - corn, the big crop. See, Cacao was the most powerful god because maize was the most important thing to the Mayans. Well, that and torturing and killing everyone in sight.”

“So, we’re looking for a thousand year old god of corn,” Addison summarizes.

“Uh, I guess.”

“Well, whoever or whatever it is, we need to act fast because someone in Phoenix is going to get their heart ripped out.”

“Someone in Phoenix got a piece of Brick?”

“Yeah. I just e-mailed the police,” Addison says, turning her computer to the article she had found online about a missing man in Arizona. “They e-mailed back pretty quick. They haven’t seen the guy in a few days.

“Got another e-mail here too,” Dean says, looking at his younger brother. “This one is for you. From a university. Answering questions about admissions.”

“Just something I’m looking into. An option,” Sam defends.

“You’re seriously talking about hanging it up?”

“I’m not talking about anything, Dean. I’m just looking at options.” They stare at him. “So, what, should we just go to Phoenix and chase our tails until this guy shows his face?”

“No. Uh, Brick Holmes is the way into this. Eleanor Holmes was doing her damnedest not to tell us a thing. Nice job on changing the subject, though.”

* * *

The trio breaks into Eleanor Holmes’ house later that night, while Eleanor was at the naming ceremony. They had parked down the street and Dean had easily picked the lock on the front door. “All right, naming ceremony’s over at ten,” Dean says, as they walk through the house. “We got to get in and out.”

“Master bedroom,” Addison suggests. Dean nods and they make their way up stairs.

It was a large bedroom with two closets on either side of the room. “Closets,” Dean says. He and Addison take one while Sam takes the other one. It was obviously a man’s closet, given the clothing that was hanging up. “Brick’s closet. Look like the stuff hasn’t been touched in year. Man, what this stuff would go for on eBay.”

Addison opens a drawer and finds a bottle of peroxide in the drawer. “Uh, this guy wasn’t a natural blonde,” she says, holding up the bottle.

“Guys, this is really weird,” Sam calls out.

“What do you got,” Dean asks.

“I don’t know. Is this Eleanor’s closet?”

Dean and Addison exchange a look. “Why would his mother’s closet be in his bedroom,” Addison questions, stepping out of the closet. “Are you sure?”

“Check this out.” Sam steps out and holds up an outfit. It was the same one that she had been wearing earlier that day. “This is what she was wearing today when we talked to her.”

“Maybe she moved into Brick’s room after he died,” Dean suggests. “Or…” He glances at the bed and Addison smacks him on the arm.

“That’s gross,” she tells him and Sam can’t help but nod in agreement.

They go back to the respective closets. As Dean and Addison start relooking through the room, he finds another door behind some clothes. “That’s what I’m talking about.”

Addison turns and finds that he’s entered the room. She rolls her eyes. “Sam,” she calls, before following Dean. The room was filled with a variety of sports memorabilia. Trophies were sitting on each of the shelves. “Wow. This…this is pretty crazy.”

Sam pushes past her. “I knew he’d have something like this in his house.”

“This is a lot of hardware,” Dean beings. “Okay, the football trophies I get, but there’s a lot of other stuff in here. I mean, baseball, boxing, race car driving.”

“He was a fan. Any kind of athlete - he respected them. I mean, look at all the old stuff he’s got - a cricket mallet, golf clubs, a Kendo sword, archery equipment.”

“Dean, grab that,” Addison says, pointing to an old shoebox sitting on a shelf. He easily reaches above her and grabs it. She takes it from him and opens it up to find old letters. “Whoa.” She sets it on the table and they get to work reading the letters.

“They’re all the same,” Sam says, half hour later. “‘Dearest Betsy…’ Blah, blah, blah. Who’s Betsy?”

Addison shrugs. “Girlfriend? Eleanor didn’t mention a Betsy.”

“This one looks old. Uh, ‘Dearest Betsy, third day of training camp. Roadwork improving. Working on my left jab. They say this kid, Sugar Ray, is gonna be tough.’”

Dean frowns. “Sugar Ray? As in Robinson? Didn’t he box in, like, the forties? Is it signed the same?”

“Yeah. ‘Love, me.’” The trio keeps going through the letters, each finding that it covered different sports over the past century. “Wait, this one looks recent. ‘Dearest Betsy, so tired of it all.’”

“Well, that doesn’t sound ominous at all,” Addison mutters.

* * *

Addison yawns as she reclines against the pillows. She was sitting on one of the beds with her laptop and a mountain of books spread around her. Dean had pulled up a chair next to the same bed to research with her. She winces as the stitches along her right side pull. He shoots her a worried look and she smiles reassuringly at him. “Hey,” Sam says, from where he was sitting at the table. “I pulled up the names on those trophies. Check it out.” Dean and Addison gather around Sam. A photo of Brick Holmes was on the screen. “All right, Brick Holmes - football player.” He brings up another photo. “Charlie Karnes - race car driver.” An older photo is brought up. “Davey Samuelson - baseball player.” Another photo, in black and white, is brought up. “Kelly Duran - boxer. Four different guys, right.”

“Okay,” Dean and Addison say at the same time.

“Check this out.” Sam arranges all four photos next to each other. “Same dark eyes, same cheekbones, nose, mouth.”

“Wait, are you saying that these four guys who all look to be in their mid-twenties and go back seventy years could to be the same guy,” Dean questions. “Wow. For a ninety-five year old, Brick Holmes could take a hit.”

“So, if all those athletes were the same guy, how’d he pull it off? Appear, then go away and come back with a new look?”

“Cacao,” Addison says. She’s met with two looks. “The Mayan god.”

“Yeah.”

“The Mayan were all about war, torture, conquest, and sports,” Addison explains, walking towards the bed. She grabs her laptop. “They treated their athletes like kings. And the Mayan athletes made sacrifices to Cacao by killing a victim, pulling out his heart, and eating it. They believe the rituals gave them super charged power over their opponents.”

“Yeah, but they didn’t stay young forever. So, what? Maybe Brick just made some kind of deal with this Cacao?”

“Well, we’ve seen it before,” Dean says. “People making deals with demons, gods. I mean, maybe he stayed young and strong so long as the sacrifices kept coming. Remember all that antique sports equipment he had? This guy could go back to the Mayan days.”

“Wow. So, one of the greatest QBs to ever play the game was over nine hundred years old.”

“Well, that explains Brick, but what about the mooks carrying his spare parts?”

“Maybe the spell went with his parts,” Addison suggests. “Infected the people who got his organs.”

Sam nods in agreement. “Remember how Paul Hayes said he had a health scare that changed his life? I mean, maybe the spell could compel him to keep carrying out the ritual.”

“Sort of like getting bit by a werewolf. I mean, once you’re infected, you do what you got to do, especially if you like the results,” Dean replies.

“Right, except old Arthur, the dedicated cop. Couldn’t handle it and went huts. Brick Holmes, a heart eater. Who knew?”

“Yeah, uh, sorry that your icon is a nine hundred year old, heart eating dick,” Addison tells him.

“Well, at least he wasn’t sleeping with his mother.”

“Yeah, good, Sam. Find the silver lining,” Dean mocks.

“No, seriously. Look.”

They walk over to find a picture of a woman with the boxer. “‘Fighter Kelly Duran is congratulated on a second round knockout by wife betsy,’” he reads. “‘Dearest Betsy.’”

* * *

The next day, the trio walks up to Eleanor’s house. Addison knocks on the door. They had spent breakfast, trying to figure out how to take care of their problem. Eleanor opens the door and the trio stares at her. “Hello, Eleanor,” Sam greets.

“Or would you rather us call you Betsy,” Dean replies.

Eleanor sighs, opening the door further to allow them to enter. They sit down in the same spots on the couch as they did the day before. “Look, Eleanor, innocent people are dying. And they’re gonna continue to die until we stop it.”

“Did you know about the murders that have occurred over the past year,” Addison questions.

“No,” Eleanor answers, shaking her head. “I didn’t. I swear. I thought when...when Brick died it would be over.”

Dean leans forward. “Help us. Betsy, this is not what you want Brick’s legacy to be.”

Eleanor sighs, knowing that he was right. “His Mayan name was Inyo. He was a proud young athlete nearly a thousand years ago. He lived for sport and never wanted his days in the sun to end. so he arranged a bargain with the god Cacao through a high priest.”

“Stay young forever.”

“As long as the sacrifices continued, twice a year, once for the planting, once for the harvest.”

“When did you find out about this,” Sam asks.

“Not until I began to age and Brick...Kelly, as he was when I met him, did not. But by that time, Brick himself had changed...inside. He wasn’t just the warrior whose only reason for living was combat. He - we were deeply, deeply in love. So in love, I’m ashamed to say, that when I found out that - how my husband stayed young and strong, I chose to ignore it.

Addison frowns. “But you guys had to go underground every few years to hide his secret?”

Eleanor nods. “Every ten years or so, he would, uh, re-emerge with a new look, a new name. And me, I was the wife and I was the woman in hiding and then, when I got into my forties, I became Brick’s mother. Eleanor. I am so tired. You can’t imagine the burden of it all. I think even Brick was through. He could see the end of my days were at hand and...He had lived centuries all alone, but I don’t think he could bear the thought of life without. That’s why he drove off that bridge.” Eleanor sighs. “You must think I’m a monster.”

“No,” Dean tells her. “No, just that married one. Well, see, here’s the deal. Now there are eight killers out there that we have to deal with, not just one.”

Eleanor shakes her head. “I don’t think so.”

“What,” Sam questions. “Why not?”

“Brick used to say the heart was key. That was the focus of the sacrifice.”

“Are you saying that if we stop Brick’s beating heart, then we could stop the whole thing,” Dean asks. Eleanor nods.

Addison exchanges a look with Dean. “You wouldn’t happen to know where the person with the heart is, would you?”

* * *

Addison sighs as she looks around the back alley of the strip club. Eleanor had given them the name and address of the woman who had Brick’s heart. She had been annoyed when Dean had insisted that she hang back. She hated being injured, the pain that came with it. She hated being sideline and knowing that Sam was silently questioning why. She hated being angry at Sam, but it was hard for her to let go. Addison glances at her watch and frowns. It was taking to long for the two of them to take care of one stripper.

She makes her way inside the strip club. Sounds of multiple fights reach her. As Addison makes her way around the club, Dean’s tossed onto the stage by two men. He grunts. The two men hold his arms down. “Oh, you guys are stronger than you look,” Dean says, trying to pull out of the hold on him.

“Come with the package,” one of the men say. “Plus, I work out a lot.”

“You can’t imagine who I was before,” a woman says, standing in front of Dean. “This shy, awkward little thing from George with a heart condition. Then I had the surgery.” She places a foot on Dean’s chest. “I became fucking Xenia, Warrior Princess.” Addison rolls her eyes when the woman straddles Dean’s waist. “I couldn’t dissect a frog in high school. But sacrificing to Cacao? Better than sex. So, if I go real slow and take my time and enjoy this, I can actually show you your own beating heart before you die.”

Sam sees Addison slowly making her way towards the stage. Dean lets out a pain groan as the woman digs her nails into his chest. He grabs a beer bottle off a table and runs over to the stage before smashing it on the back of one of the men’s heads. Addison runs over and shoves a knife into the woman’s back. The woman stands up and stumbles back. Her stomach emits light red flames. The same flames come from the mens’ chests before they fall to the ground, dead. A bright white light suddenly emits from the woman’s chest. The lights disappear and the woman falls to the ground dead.

Addison walks over and holds out a hand to Dean. “I told you to stay in the car,” Dean says, standing up.

“You know that I don’t listen to directions,” Addison replies. She smirks at him. “Beside, I think you needed my help.”

“I had it covered.”

* * *

Sam wakes up when he hears a loud thud in the silent motel room. He turns on the lamp next to him and sees that the other bed is empty. He rolls eyes and stares at the dark ceiling above him, annoyed that Dean and Addison had woken him up. He wasn’t blind, but he was waiting for them to actually tell him. He runs a hand through his hair. “Dean,” Addison calls out. Realizing that he probably wasn’t going to get any more rest, Sam throws back the covers. “This isn’t funny, Dean. I really need your help in here.”

Sam knocks on the bathroom door. “Ads, he’s not here.” Concerned, he opens the bathroom door and steps in. Addison was sitting in the tub, with the shower curtain draped over her. “Did you—”

“Yes, I did,” Addison snaps.

Sam shakes his head in amusement and grabs a towel. He holds out a hand. “I promise I won’t look.”

Addison sighs and grabs his hand. Her foot catches causing her to slip and he immediately wraps an arm around her waist to steady her. He stares at the wall behind her as he takes a step back. She winces as she wraps the towel around her body. “That’s because you’re a gentlemen, Sam.” She bites her lip, before letting out a sigh. “I ripped my stitches.”

Sam nods. “All right, I’ll get the first aid kit and the whiskey.” He walks out of the bathroom and gets everything set up. He looks up when Addison walks out. She had the towel wrapped around her chest and wore a pair of yoga pants. She sits down on the nearest bed. Silence settles over them as he sterilizes the needle.

Slowly, Addison reveals four long scratches on her back. They started on her left shoulder before going down her back. She clutches the towel and looks at him over her shoulder. “I think the ones on my back ripped.”

“What happened,” Sam asks, pouring whiskey on the cuts.

Addison hisses. “Dragon. It tried to steal my necklace.”

He eyes the gold cross that she always wore. “Seems like you won.”

“Only because vampires smelled my blood and showed up thinking that I was already dead.”

Sam frowns. “Wait, where was Dean?”

“We got separated. It was really dark. We would take turns keeping watch while the other tried to get some rest. I went behind a tree to use the bathroom. There was a noise and I ran back to where Dean was. Except he wasn’t there. And I went to go find him. Damn shapeshifter. Apparently, they had been following us for a while and jumped at the chance to take us out.”

A silence settles over them as he finishes the stitches. Knowing that he wasn’t getting any more sleep, Sam grabs his laptop and starts looking for a case. Addison, after exchanging the towel for a sweatshirt, climbs under the covers and curls up with a book.


	4. Blood Brother

The trio enters a motel room. Sam immediately crosses the room and turns on the light to reveal that the room was unoccupied. "Well, that is twice that he's burned us," Dean says as Addison closes the door. Dean smirks at his younger brother. "Shame on you."

"No, no, no, no," Sam argues, shaking his head. "I'm the one who said he set us up."

"No, you said, 'I wonder if Kevin is setting us up,' and then you started in with the techno babble. That was like two states ago."

"Either way, it's another room billed to one of Kevin's fake credit cards," Addison replies.

"And the motel ran his number today," Sam adds.

"Just like he actually check in," Dean asks, kneeling down in front of the mini bar to pick the lock.

"Yes."

"Kid's like Rain. He's like a shitty little credit card counting…criminal prodigy Rain Man."

Addison smirks. "He was in advanced placement."

"Shut up," Dean snaps, opening the minibar. He tosses a beer to Sam before handing Addison a mini bottle of white wine. He opens his own beer. "When's that little idiot gonna stop running from us?"

Sam sighs. "I don't know, Dean. I mean, you did try to kill his mother."

"I was trying to kill Crowley, okay," Dean clarifies. "Who happened to wearing Kevin's mother at the time." He's met with two disbelieving look. "Well, there's a difference."

"Apparently not to Kevin. Oh, I know. Maybe because, oh yeah, it's his mother."

Addison's phone suddenly rings. "Hello," she greets. She instantly recognizes who it is. "I - I can't hear a damn thing you say. Let me find a better signal." She shoots the boys a smile and walks out of the room. When she's a few feet away, she holds up her phone once more. "Benny?"

"Hey, Addison. You, um, you got a minute," the vampire asks. "Afraid I messed up."

"Benny, what happen," she asks, glancing over her shoulder. She sees Dean walking towards her as Benny explains what happened. She blinks. "I'm sorry. You took on how many by yourself? Dude, are you fucking crazy?"

"Hey," Benny defends. "See, the thing is, my legs, they ain't working so good. There's, uh, a fuel barge not too far from here. I'm pretty sure I can make it at a slow crawl. I was kind of hoping maybe I could ask you for one more favor?"

Addison bites her lip, listening to Benny. "We'll be there." She hangs up and looks up at Dean. "Benny needs our help."

Dean sighs, running a hand over his face. He had a feeling that was who had called her. "Ads—"

"Dean, he saved my life," Addison softly interrupts. "He helped us get home."

"Fuck," Dean mutters, knowing that she had a point. He runs a hand over his face. "All right, I'll—"

"We'll," Addison corrects. She crosses her arms over her chest. "You know that if you go by yourself, then Sam will just question what's going on."

"And he won't if you come with me."

Addison shrugs. "Just tell him that we're gonna go have sex or something."

Dean rolls his eyes. She watches as he grabs Sam's bags out of the Impala's trunk and walks into the motel room. Addison knew that he wasn't happy about her joining him to help out Benny. She also knew that he wasn't keen on the idea of her being near Benny. Addison sighs and walks into the motel room. "And - and what exactly is that supposed to mean, you guys got to go," Sam asks, looking between the two of them.

"Which words are giving you trouble," Dean snaps.

"We're on the case, remember, Dean? The - the Winchester holy grail, 'shut the gates of hell forever' case."

"Sure are. But in order to close the Gates of Hell, we need our Prophet, am I right? So step one - find Kevin Tran. Well, he ain't here. But he wanted us to be, which mean's we're probably as far away from as he could possibly put us. So step two - find Kevin Tran." He glances over at the mini bar. "You mind if we take the Toblerone?"

Dean grabs the chocolate out of the mini bar and walks out of the room, with Sam and Addison behind him. "Wait. Dean, seriously?"

"Hey, the trail is dead, but the room is paid for. You got some research to do and we got some personal crap we got to take care of. That's all."

"What does that mean, 'personal?'"

"Did you have a stroke? Vocabulary? Personal, as in our own grown up personal, I don't know, crap."

"Damn it—"

"What, Sam? Last I counted, you took a year off from the job. We need a day." Dean opens the driver's side door and climbs in behind the wheel. Addison quickly climbs into the passenger seat and the Impala speeds off.

* * *

The Impala pulls to a stop on a dock. Dean and Addison climb out and look at the pick up truck they had parked next to. Addison watches as Dean walks to the back of the truck and lifts up the covered portion. He sees the small cooler and lifts up the lid to reveal blood bags. He shakes his head and grabs the cooler. Together, they walk onto a small barge and head below deck. They find Benny leaning against a wall. "You look like shit," Addison greets.

Benny chuckles. "Up yours."

Dean sets the cooler down next to the vampire. He grabs Addison's hand and they head back up. He pulls her into a kiss, holding her against his chest. "You know you have nothing to worry about, right," she softly asks.

His hand settles on the small of her back. "I know." She raises an eyebrow. He sighs. "You shouldn't be here."

Addison rolls her eyes. She starts to step back, but he tightens his grip on her. "Dean—"

"Ads, I don't want anything to happen to you. I trust Benny. I don't trust other vampires."

She knew where he was coming from. It was something that had been on her mind too. She places a hand on his cheek. "I'll be fine," she softly reassures. She shoots him a smile and walks back downstairs.

"Wow. You, uh, look okay," Dean says as Benny walks out of a bathroom, rubbing a towel over his hair. Addison shakes her head.

"Getting there," Benny replies.

"Dude, you were double hamstrung."

"Yeah, well, a little rest, a half a cooler full of AB negative - most wounds short of an amputation will mend up...vampirically speaking."

Addison and Dean exchange a look. "Uh huh."

"I'll be a hundred percent before you know," Benny says, picking up his newspaper cap. He holds out a hand to Dean. "Thank you, brother."

"Benny, what's going on?"

"Oh, your work here is done, Dean. You already saved the day. You know, I got my, uh, deal and you guys got - what'd you call it? A family business?"

"Benny," Addison begins. "What's going on?"

Benny sighs. "You two and that whole friend thing."

_Addison watches as Dean, Benny, and Castiel work together to dispatch the monsters that had been following them. She felt useless, standing off the to the side. She hated not being able to help fight. Castiel places a hand on a monster's forehead and a bright light flashes from the monster's eyes. "Well, I got to admit, Dean," Benny says as the monster's body falls to the ground. "He's got his strong points, but holy hell if he ain't a magnet."_

_"Well, before we found Cas, you said it was my humanity that was drawing too much attention," Dean replies, turning to the vampire. "And before that, you said it was Ads' blood. Which, for the record, you marking her or whatever hasn't done shit."_

_"Dean," Addison softly warns, joining the three men._

_"Well, I think we're clear for the moment," Castiel tells them. "It does present a curious curl in the metaphysics, doesn't it? If you murder a monster in monster heaven, where does it go?"_

_"And this is the crazy aunt I want to take on the road," Benny asks, looking between Dean and Addison._

_"I am not your aunt."_

_"What? Really?"_

_"I have no possible relationship to your sibling offspring."_

_"Now, you're kidding me."_

_"Oh, you two are killing me," Dean mutters._

_"I have to agree with the vampire, Dean. The risk of crossing Purgatory with a seraph - it's…less than strategic and certainly when we have no reason to believe that I can pass through the door you're headed for," Castiel tells him._

_"You see, you two are an intact, living human being stuck in Purgatory's craw," Benny reminds them. "This dimension wants to spit you two out, which is exactly what's gonna power our escape pod. Now, I'm pretty sure I can squeeze through too, because, after all, you take away the fangs and the fun, I was born human, too. But…"_

_"I don't think it would work for me."_

_"You hear what he's telling you? Your buddy is saying—"_

_"Listen to me, you undead blood junkie, I'm the one with the mojo. I'm the one with the plan. Cas…we're gonna shove your ass back through the eye of that needle if it kills all three of us," Dean angrily interrupts._

_"Obviously, I'm less than comfortable with that."_

"Well, it's good to know you two are still dumb as ever," Benny says, looking between the two hunters.

"Yeah, well, some things never change. Now, why are you getting into machete fights with your own kind," Dean asks.

"Quentin, the one I came for? We were in the same nest. I'm hunting the vampire who turned me, my maker."

"Well, now, don't get me wrong. I'm down with the hunting, but, uh, why?"

Benny sighs as he looks at the belongings scattered across a table. "Quentin and I went way back — one of the old man's favorites, next to me, it turns out."

Addison picks up a notebook. "'Age of Aquarius II, 0800,'" she reads, then flips through the book. "There's a bunch more numbers in here, but they're all crossed out. Some strange names are crossed out too. Big Mermaid, Solitaire. Except one. Lucky Myra."

"Yachts," Benny corrects. "Names of yachts. Lucky Myra…" He takes the notebook from Addison. "Age of Aquarius II. Look at this one - Sea You Later, spelled s-e-a. I mean, come on."

Benny sets the notebook on the table and the two hunters look at him. "So, these are launch time and destinations," Addison questions.

"Mhmm. Except none of them ever get there. The Lucky Myra left yesterday afternoon. I guarantee you it's already been hit."

Dean frowns. "What do you mean, 'hit?'"

"Boarded, burned, and buried at sea. My nest - that's how we fed…how we always bed. We kept a tight little fleet, maybe a half dozen boats. Nothing ostentatious, just pleasure craft. I must have circled the Americas ten times during my tour. A few of us would act as stringers and patrol the harbors, looking for the right size target - fat, rich yachts going to far off points. Take down the boat's name destination, radio it to the crew in the water. And then we just, uh…let the ocean swallow up our sins."

"Vampire pirates? That's what you guys are? Vampirates."

"You know, all the years we ran together, I can't believe nobody ever thought of that."

"What do you mean? It's like the third thing you say."

"No, it isn't," Benny and Addison say. She picks up the wallet and looks through it, finding a piece of paper.

"All right, so, your maker is set up to feed around here, right? Well, what are we looking for?"

"Well, he likes to live in style. He usually rents legitimately. Always remote, always coastal."

Addison unfolds the piece of paper. "Well, this is a cable bill for a place on Prentiss Island. Who needs an NFL package anyway?" She looks up at the vampire. "Have you heard of it?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

Benny leans forward as the Impala speeds down the road. Addison was stretched out in the front seat, asleep, with her head in Dean's lap. "Yeah, so, if you were your maker's favorite, why did he kill you," Dean asks, glancing at the vampire in the backseat.

"When you get turned, it's like you're record into a vampire nest. Your maker - he means everything to you," Benny explains. He grabs a blood bag out of the cooler. "I mean, you really start believing he's God. Now, if your maker happens to believe the same thing, well…"

"See how that could be a pickle." Benny slurps on the blood bag and Dean grimaces. "Well, uh, you really have to do that? I mean, right now?"

"I'm sorry, brother. I'm better, but I'm still on the mend."

"Right."

"Anyway, our father, he was a jealous god. He kept the family together but kept us apart from the rest of the world, always at sea. I always did what was best for the nest…till I met her. Andrea. Andrea Kormos. Beautiful. I mean, words don't even cut it, you know? Greek, heiress."

"Come on."

"She was sailing a forty-two foot sloop to the Canary Islands. Now, I should have called her boat's destination in to my crew, but instead, I joined her on it."

"Seriously," Dean disbelievingly asks. "Was Fabio on the cover of that paperback?"

"My life changed when she entered it, Dean. Everything I had been or done up to that point just…seemed to vanish…into what we had become together. I mean…we found it, man. Eventually, we settled in Louisiana. And then one night, we were coming home, and the old man - he was just there. Quentin, Sorento, my oldest nestmates. It was only that night I understood what a crime it was to him - me leaving him. They pinned me down and they beheaded me. The last thing I saw was the old man tearing out Andrea's throat."

"Well, that's what payback's all about," Dean asks. Addison shifts, letting out a snore. "Am I right?"

Benny doesn't reply. "Docks are up ahead," the vampire says. "Should be able to find a dingy to us."

* * *

Addison stifles a yawn as she, Dean, and Benny pull a dinghy up to the shore of Prentiss Island. Dean jumps off the boat and secures it to a dock. Benny tosses two bags onto the dock and hops out. He holds out a hand and Addison grasps it as she climbs out of the boat. Silence settles over them as they walk through the woods towards the house that had been rented. "We're close," Benny says, breaking the silence. Addison glances over at Dean and finds that he's texting someone. She doesn't need to look to know that he's texting Sam. She had no problem with lying to Sam about what they were doing. Even through Sam knew about what happened to her and had apologized, Addison was still angry that he didn't look for them. "Remind you of anything?" Addison blinks. Dean shoves his phone back into his jacket pocket. "It's weird being back. In the world, I mean. Isn't it?"

"Sure as hell is," Dean replies, dropping his bag on the ground.

"I mean, what do you do with it all? All the…all the everything? Hell, I don't even know if this world is real, if I'm real."

"Hey, listen to me. I've seen what happens down that rabbit hole, okay? We're real. Benny, this is real. It's the only way to play this game, you get me?" They start digging through the bags. Addison goes to grab a machete when Dean grabs her wrist. "You're staying here."

"What," Addison disbelievingly asks. "No, I'm going."

Dean takes the machete out of her grip. "No, you're not."

"You really want to do this now."

"You can't go," Benny says. Addison shoots him an annoyed look. "They'll be all over you. You probably should've stayed on the mainland."

Addison snatches the machete out of Dean's hand and starts walking the way they came. "Where are you going," Dean asks.

"Back to the fucking boat!"

_Addison turns around when she hears a twig snap. Her eyes dart through the darkness, taking in her surroundings. She had been unable to sleep. She knew that Dean was having a hard time sleeping, given that he kept tossing and turning. And she doubted that it was sleeping on the hard ground. Castiel had been a few feet away, keeping an eye on their surroundings. Through when he had stopped paying attention to them for a moment, she took the chance to go on a quick walk. "You shouldn't go wandering off," Benny says, walking over to where Addison was standing._

_Addison rolls her eyes. "You shouldn't sneak up on people that are helping you get back home."_

_Benny smirks. "You got me there, sugar."_

_She crosses her arms over her chest. "What's the real reason you wanted to drink my blood?"_

_"What do you think?"_

_"I think you did it to get under Dean's skin. Because you know that you're getting out of here no matter what."_

_Benny steps closer to her. Addison's back hits a tree. "Oh, I did it because I wanted to be sure about you." He places his hands on either side of her head. "You're the last descendant."_

_Addison rolls her eyes. "That whole thing is such bullshit. I'm not the last—"_

_"Oh, you are. There's a reason you're called the last descendant."_

_"And why's that?"_

_"Because your blood is a drug for my kind. Just a few drops gives vampires a high most haven't had since being turned."_

_"So, I'm fucking Sookie Stackhouse. Minus the being a fairy and having powers," Addison mutters. She shakes her head and starts to push past him, but he pulls her against his chest. "Look, I'm not into—"_

_"Shut up," Benny quietly snaps. Addison watches as he look around. She gazes around them, but doesn't see anything. He lets go of her and she quickly moves back._

_Addison clears her throat. "We should head back." She heads in the direction that she thought she came._

_"This way," Benny corrects, chuckling. Addison rolls her eyes, but follows after the vampire._

* * *

_"What the hell do you know about the value of life," Dean snaps as the group continues on their journey the next day. Addison sighs, running a hand over her face. She couldn't even remember what led to the current conversation. "You're a vampire."_

_"Yep," Benny agrees. "And I think we both know which of our kinds kills more humans."_

_"Well, statistically speaking, that'd be your—" Castiel begins._

_"Yes, thank you, Cas," Dean interrupts._

_"I get it. You're worried what I might do if we make it topside," Benny says. "I'll start eating your little piggies. I already told you, man, but the time I got iced, I was strictly on blood transfusions, donated blood. Not donated to me, I'll give you that, but I paid good black market scratch for it."_

_"So, what is that? Like the vampire zone diet?"_

_"Look, all I'm saying is I started seeing something in humanity, okay? Something that shouldn't be taken. I drink blood. I don't drink people."_

_"And why the hell should I believe you? You drank Ads."_

_"Leave me out of this," Addison says, looking between them._

_"What does it matter what you believe," Benny asks. "You got your head so far up your ass, Dean, you don't even realize we're already done for. The angel knows it. We are never gonna make it with him next to us glowing like a beacon."_

_"Do I need to remind you of our deal? Of what you committed to?"_

_"He is gonna get us killed."_

_"We may get to test that theory," Castiel says._

_Addison frowns, concern filling her. "More monsters?"_

_"Leviathan."_

_"Why don't you blip out of here," Dean questions._

_"They're too close," Castiel tells him. "I can't. Run."_

_The group takes off through the woods. Addison stumbles when a cloud of black smoke hits the ground near her. Dean protectively pulls her against his side as Benny and Castiel stop. The smoke disappears and the mass of black goo turns into a leviathan. "Oh, great," Dean mutters as the leviathan moves towards them. Another cloud of black smoke hits the ground near them and a second leviathan emerges from the smoke._

Addison looks up from her phone when she hears footsteps. She tightly grips the machete. While Dean and Benny had been taking care of things at the house, she had hung out at the boat. She lets out a relieved breath seeing that Dean and Benny were the ones heading towards her. The trio works to get the boat ready to launch. "Why'd you do it, Dean," Benny asks, breaking the silence.

Dean glances at Addison. "Do what?"

"Resurrect me. You could have drained my soul into any culvert and no one would have been the wiser."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Hey, you good?"

Benny sighs. "Man...I don't know what I am."

Dean helps Addison into the boat as Benny climbs into the boat. The vampire steps behind the wheel and Dean unties the boat from the dock. The boat slowly makes it way across the lake. Dean takes a seat next to Addison. "You have an problems," he quietly asks.

Addison softly smiles at him. "No, I was fine." She holds up her phone. "Sam texted. I didn't know what to tell him, so I just didn't reply."

Dean runs a hand over his face, remembering that Sam had called him. "I sent him our location. He's on his way." Addison sighs, knowing what would await them when they reached the shore was not going to be pretty.

As the boat nears the shore, the unmistakeable figure of Sam is visible. Dean grabs the rope and tosses it to his younger brother. Sam ties the boat to the dock.

Dean tosses the weapons bags onto the dock. He steps onto the dock and Addison joins him. Benny climbs out of the boat and holds out a hand to Sam. "I'm Benny," he says, shaking hands with Sam. "Heard a lot about you, Sam."

Sam glances at Dean, unholstering the knife against his side. His hand grasps the knife's hilt. Dean shakes his head and Sam lets go to the knife. Benny lets go of Sam's hand. "I can see you three have a lot to talk about." He pats Dean on the arm and grabs his duffle bag before walking away. Sam turns to Dean and Addison, with his angriest bitch face that either of them had seen.


	5. Southern Comfort

Sam walks over to where Dean and Addison were leaning against the Impala. “I caught wind of a case on the police scanner,” Dean says as he and Addison grab drinks out of the tray Sam was holding. “Sounds like our kind of thing.”

Sam looks between the two of them. “I wasn’t even gone ten minutes.”

“Okay. That matters why?”

“I don’t know, Dean, how about because you haven’t said a word to me since Prentiss Island? And now what? You want me to shut up and ride shotgun and act like nothing happened?”

“You wanna talk about Benny? Fine, let’s talk.”

“Okay. How about he’s a vampire?”

“He’s also the reason Ads and I are topside, not roasting on a couple of spits in Purgatory. Anything else?”

“Don’t pretend I don’t get it. I know, you had to do what you had to do down there.”

“I highly doubt you get anything about Purgatory.”

“But you’re out now. And Benny’s still breathing. Why?”

“He’s our friend, Sam.”

Sam scoffs. “And what about my friend, Amy? She was what? Cause you sure as hell didn’t have a problem ganking her.”

“Well, I guess people change, don’t they? We let that werewolf Kate go, didn’t we?”

“She was different. You think Benny’s different? He tell you he’s not drinking live blood or something?” Sam shakes his head in disbelief. He looks at Addison and she remains silent. “And you both believe him. Wow. Okay. No, you’re right. People do change.”

“Yeah. We’ve got a vampire buddy and you turn your phone off for a year.”

“Don’t turn this on me.”

“Look. Benny slips up and some other hunter turns his lights out, so be it.”

“But it’s not gonna be either of you, right?"

Dean opens the front door of the Impala. He motions for Addison to slide in and she does. “You coming or not?” Sam stands there for a moment, then climbs into the back seat.

* * *

“So, guy’s old lady comes home and while he’s working underneath his ride, puts pedal to the metal, takes half his head off,” Dean says as they pull up to the crime scene. They had stopped as they got near the crime scene to change into their FBI suits. 

“And that’s it,” Sam asks, leaning forward.

“Yeah, in a nutshell.”

“Wife says she black out,” Addison tells him. “Claims that she can’t remember anything that happened.”

“Well, that sounds like insanity.”

“Could be.”

“So, how’s that make this our kind of thing?”

“Because, Sam, Kevin’s in the wind, okay,” Dean argues. “You’re sulking around like a eunuch in a whorehouse and I can’t help but ask myself: when is decapitation not my thing?”

Dean climbs out of the Impala. Sam turns to Addison, but she quickly gets out of the Impala. Sam shakes his head and follows after them. “Whoa, whoa,” an officer says, as they walk up to the crime scene. They each hold up their FBI badges. “FBI?”

“Yeah,” Sam replies. “Happened to be in the neighborhood.”

“First a Texas Ranger, now you guys.”

“Texas Ranger,” Dean questions.

“Yes, sir. Right over there.”

The officer motions to where a man wearing a fringe jacket and cowboy hat was talking to a witness, a young man about their age. “You got to be kidding me,” Addison mutters, when the man turns and easily recognizes Garth. They watch as Garth removes his cowboy hat and fans himself with it.

“Hey, Chuck Norris,” Dean greets, walking over to their fellow hunter.

Garth turns and grins. “Sam? Dean? Addison?” Sam shushes him as he grows louder. Garth laughs and tightly embraces Addison. She awkwardly hugs him back

“Forgot he was a hugger,” Sam comments as Garth hugs.

“All right. Okay. We’re still working here,” Dean says, gently pushing Garth away.

“You guys have no idea how much I missed you,” Garth tells them.

Dean turns to the witness. “Excuse us, would you?”

“Yeah, we’ll be right back,” Garth tells the witness, then they walk a few feet away.

“A Texas Ranger, Garth? Seriously? We’re in Missouri.”

“What? Come on. I look like a funeral director in one of those.” Addison winkles her nose and looks at her outfit. “Wow. I heard some chatter you three were back in the batter’s box but I didn’t believe it till now.” Music starts playing and they watch as Garth reveals three cell phones inside of his jacket. Addison exchanges a look with Dean. “One sec.” Garth pulls out the ringing phone. “Yo, Earl, whatcha you got? A revenant. Okay, uh, you’ll need a casket and some silver spikes. Oh, and don’t get bit. No, it won’t turn you, ha, but it will hurt like hell. Okay, so once you got all that, nail that sucker in, bury him, and throw away the key. Okay. All right, hasta.”

“What are you doing,” Dean asks after Garth hangs up.

“My job, hombre.”

“Your job?”

“Yeah.”

“And since when is you giving advice your job?”

“Hold up,” Sam says. “Are you the new Bobby?”

“You shut your mouth,” Dean snaps, glaring at his younger brother.

Garth nods. “Yes.”

“You shut your mouth.” Addison places a hand on Dean’s arm. “What?”

“Bobby was gone, you three were MIA. It was a weird time. Somebody had to step in and take up the slack. All right. Let’s just get back to work and we’ll talk about this later, all right?”

Dean turns to Addison and Sam as Garth walks over to the witness. “Did Garth just tell us what to do?”

Addison pats his arm. “Yes, he did.”

Dean clenches his jaw as they join Garth. “Uh, Scott Lew,” Garth introduces. “These folks here are with the FBI. Mr. Lew’s parents were the individuals involved in this unfortunate situation.”

“We’re sorry for your loss, Mr. Lew,” Addison softly tells him.

“Just a few questions, Mr. Lew,” Sam states. “By any chance, were your parents having marital problems?”

“No,” Scott answers. “No more than anyone else.”

“Well, what about your mother’s health? Any chance this was a seizure, a stroke, anything that might help explain this?”

“I don’t think so. They’re checking her out at the hospital right now.”

“What about strange behavior,” Dean questions.

“Strange? How?”

“Hearing voices, seeing things. Your mother mention anything like that?”

Scott scoffs. “My parents were married for thirty years. High school sweethearts. There’s no good explanation for why this happened no matter where you wanna look.”

“Okay. Well, thank you, Scott. We’ll be in touch,” Garth tells him. He walks around to the side of the house and the trio, left with no choice, follow him. Blood was on the ground. Sam pulls out his EMF meter and kneels down next to the blood as the others look around.

“No EMF. No traces of sulfur,” Sam says, standing up. He turns to Dean. “Like I thought, a bust.”

“Hold on there, Sam,” Garth says. “There’s a lot of things to factor in here. Uh, it happened last night, so readings could be cold by now.”

Addison smiles. “Excellent point.”

“And, uh, even if there was any sulfur, Barney Fife and his crew probably contaminated the whole crime scene and any evidence that was here with it.”

Dean smirks. “Wow, he’s on a roll.”

“Yeah, that’s one word for it,” Sam mutters.

“Uh, guys, I think I found something,” Garth says, letting his boot up to reveal a green slimy substance.

“Is that gum or is that ectoplasm,” Dean questions. Addison walks over and kneels down to examine the substance.

“Ectoplasm is usually black, right,” Sam asks.

Addison lightly touches the substance on the ground. Garth wipes the bottom of his boot and licks his fingers, getting three identical looks of disgust. “Definitely ectoplasm,” Garth states. “So, what we thinking? Some kind of ghost, right?” Music starts playing and they watch as Garth pulls out another cell phone. “Uh, Ranger McCrae here.”

“One of those things rings Hammer, I’m throwing down,” Dean comments as Addison walks back over to them.

“Or Vanilla Ice,” Addison adds and Dean nods in agreement.

“Oh, great. Okay. Okay,” Garth says, pulling out a pen and writing something on his palm. “Thanks, Doc.” He hangs up and shoves the phone inside his jacket. “Asked the coroner to drop me a line in case the autopsy turned up anything…unusual. And guess what. Our dead guy had the word ‘Alcott’ carved into his chest.” Garth holds up his hand to reveal that he had written the world on his palm.

“With what,” Sam questions.

“Coroner’s best guess? His wife Mary’s fingernails.”

* * *

Addison shoots the woman, Mrs. Lew, a sad smile. Mrs. Lew was handcuffed to a bed, with a sheriff standing outside of her room. “Mrs. Lew, can you tell us what happened,” she softly asks.

“I was at the store getting groceries and the next thing I know, my son Scott finds me in the driveway,” Mrs. Lew tearfully explains. “And Chester was...”

“Do you remember anything at all about what happened,” Sam questions. “Um, Chester dying?”

“Not really. Bits and pieces, I guess.”

Garth starts giggling and receives three unamused looks. Addison resists the urge to roll her eyes as he suddenly starts coughing. “Such as,” Dean asks.

“I remember his screams, the smell of burnt rubber and...I remember feeling so angry. Just uncontrollable rage, like I wasn’t myself. And after it was over, all that anger was...just gone.”

“Uh, ma’am, does the word ‘Alcott’ mean anything to you,” Garth questions.

Mrs. Lew tightly clenches a fist and tugs against the handcuff. “What does she have to do with anything?”

Addison raises an eyebrow. “She?”

“My husband, Chester, and I were going steady in high school for a few years already when we had a big fight.”

“What about?”

“Something stupid, I’m sure. It was around prom and so he took Sara Alcott as his date instead of me.”

“So, this Sara Alcott was a rival for your husband’s affections,” Garth asks.

“Sara had one night with him, whereas I was with Chester for thirty-seven years,” Mrs. Lew tells them, tears starting to stream down her face.

“Of course, right. Sure,” Sam says, clearing his throat. “Um, just one more question. Um, is Ms. Alcott still alive?”

“As far as I know, yes.”

“Thank you very much, Mrs. Lew,” Dean says, then walks out of the room. Sam, Addison, and Garth follow behind him. “Let me get this straight. This poor guy guy goes to prom with some girl over thirty years ago and because of that, he is now a pancake?”

“I mean, if this is a ghost,” Sam says. “Maybe it’s some sort of possession?”

Addison shakes he head. “What are you talking about? She said that Alcott’s alive.”

“Well, we’re definitely gonna want to talk to her,” Garth says.

“Yeah, sounds like a plan,” Dean agrees. He looks between the other hunters. “Did we eat yet?”

* * *

Addison smiles as the waitress sets the plates of food on the table. She eagerly grabs her plate of chicken tenders and onion rings. “Thanks,” Garth tells the waitress. He motions to the plate of food. “Keep ‘em coming?”

“All right," the waitress replies, shooting him a smile.

Garth takes a bite of his burger. “So, Dean, Addison, give me the skinny. Where were you this past year?”

“Why don’t we save what I did on my summer vacation for another time,” Dean replies.

“Aw, come on.”

“All right. We were in Purgatory.”

Garth looks between Dean and Addison with disbelief. “Like the Purgatory Purgatory?”

“No, the one in Miami.”

“Man, that’s balls.”

Dean glares. “That’s not how you say balls.”

“So, how’d you guys get out?”

Sam pointedly looks between Dean and Addison. “What’s up with all the, uh, hillbilly hankies,” Dean asks, motioning to the numerous Confederate flags on the wall. “These people know the Civil War’s over, right?”

“That’s a touchy subject around these parts. See, Missouri was a border state. So, half the men were Confederate, the other half were Union,” Garth explains.

Addison stares at him. “How do you know all of that?”

“I went to college.”

Sam raises an eyebrow. “You went to college?”

“Yeah. College and on to dental school.”

“What, you were dentist,” Dean disbelievingly asks.

“Yeah, just for, like a hot minute,” Garth replies. He sees the three disbelieving looks. “Where’d you think I got my first case?”

“Let me guess, Tooth Fairy.”

Garth sets his fork down and stares at the table with a sad look. “Yeah. Man, I felt terrible when I ranked that SOB.”

Addison blinks. “You killed the Tooth Fairy?”

“Yeah. I mean, not my proudest moment, but it happened,” Garth replies. He picks up his fork and digs back into his steak. “Man, this is good.”

* * *

“Easy there, flyweight,” Dean says, stopping Garth from grabbing another beer. Addison looks up from her laptop as she lounged on a motel bed. She had decided to sit out checking out the crime scene of a man that had been murdered by Mrs. Lew’s son. Dean and Garth had come back to the motel room to research while Sam was interviewing Sara Alcott. “Last time you drank a beer, I had to pick you up off the floor.”

“You’re such an idjit,” Garth replies, grabbing the beer.

Dean glares. “Idjit’s supposed to be used angrily. Okay? Not happy. If you’re gonna butcher it, don’t say it at all.”

“Whoa.” Garth holds up his hands. “Okay. None of my business, but…this have anything to do with you and…Sam?”

“No, you had it right. It’s none of your business.”

“Okay. It just seems that you guys are a little tense around each other.”

“We’re fine. Can we get back to work.”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“All right. Just, uh, just letting you know that I’m here for you, for anything. I know sometimes Bobby, he would—”

“You’re not Bobby,” Dean snaps. “Okay? You’re never gonna be Bobby, so stop!”

Garth tenses. “Bobby belonged to all of us, Dean, not just you and Sam. Now, I’m just taking what he showed me and trying do something with it. That’s all!”

Dean runs a hand over his face. He motions to Bobby’s journal sitting on the table. “Why don’t you see if you can find something in that bourbon drenched book of his so we can get the hell out of Dixie, all right?”

“Yeah, I’m on it.”

Addison clears her throat. “Sussex is a tire shop that went out of business about a year ago,” she tells them, standing up. She walks over to the table and sets her laptop. A newspaper article containing a picture with both Scott Lew and the victim, Jeff Bult. “The guy Scott killed, Jeff, was his old business partner. Apparently, he ran the company into the ground.”

“So, Scott had a beef with Jeff,” Garth replies.

“Sure looks like it.”

Dean’s phone rings. “Hey, you’re on speaker,” he says, placing his phone on the table.

“Sara Alcott’s clean,” Sam says. “If you look past the fit that she and Chester knocked boots on prom night back in the day.”

“Okay, so, Mary has a grudge against Sara and Scott has a grudge against Jeff. Besides the fact this is making my head head hurt, how does this add up to a ghost?”

“Guys,” Garth exclaims. He had Bobby’s journal in front of him. “Bobby has it right here. Green goo equals a spectre.”

“Which equals ghost, right?”

“Yeah, kind of. A spectre is an avenging ghost. It, uh, it possesses you and finds out whatever betrayals you’re feeling and forces you to act on them.”

“Bobby say anything in there about how we hunt these things,” Sam asks.

“Uh, the last spectre he encountered rose shortly after someone desecrated a nearby grave.”

Addison quickly searches for any recent vandalism. “There a grave was desecrated nearby three days ago. Well, this is super awkward.”

* * *

The moment he hears the Impala roar, Dean closes Addison’s laptop and gently pulls it from her grasp. She raises an eyebrow. They had spent the afternoon checking out the local cemetery with Sam and Garth. But now that they were alone and had nothing occupying them for the time being, Dean was going to take advantage. Laying on the bed, he pulls her against his chest. His lips landing on hers. He can feel her smiling. Addison drapes her leg over his hips, pressing as close as she can get. She pulls back. His lips move down her neck. “I thought you wanted to wait until my back was healed,” Addison breathes.

“Close enough,” Dean mutters, capturing her lips once more. He pushes her onto her back. His hand pushes her tank top up. She lets out a soft moan when he thrusts against her. He slides down, his lips trailing across her stomach. He undoes her jeans and tugs them off with her panties. His tongue trails over her, teasing.

“Dean,” Addison begs. He gently parts her lips and his mouth sucks her clit. His finger slowly pumps in and out of her.

Suddenly, Addison’s phone starts buzzing on the nightstand. Her hand flies out, trying to find her phone. “Ignore it,” Dean murmurs, not stopping his movements.

“It could be…” Addison trails off, her orgasm consuming her.

Dean smirks. Her phone stops buzzing. He crawls back up and presses his lips against hers. She starts to unbuckle his jeans when her phone starts buzzing once more. He groans and rolls off of her. “Who do we need to kill,” he asks, watching as she sits up.

Addison frowns. “Sarah?”

“I changed my mind,” Sarah greets. “I’ll help you, but you will do the spell.”

“I - I can’t do that.”

“You don’t have to do the spell right now. But in the future, you will.”

Dean grabs the phone out of her hand. “Look, bitch, I don’t know what game you’re playing at but Ads isn’t doing the fucking spell. You don’t want to heal her, fine. But don’t try to talk her into doing something that she doesn’t want to do.” He angrily hangs up and tosses Addison her phone. He sees the look on her face. “No. Okay. You’re not doing it.”

Addison shakes her head, grabbing her clothes off the floor. “You shouldn’t be rude to Sarah.”

“She’s trying to blackmail you into doing something that you don’t want to do, Ads!”

“I should be dead,” Addison shouts. “I should’ve died from blood loss in Purgatory, Dean. But for some reason I didn’t. So, don’t alienate the only person that can provide answers.”

Dean grabs her arm as she moves past him to to the bathroom. “Ads.” She shakes off his grasp and walks into the bathroom. He runs a hand over his face and sits down on the bed.

* * *

“Place doesn’t look disturbed to me,” Sam says as he, Dean, Addison, and Garth sneak into the Confederate Tomb of the Unknown Soldier that night. Their flashlights shine around the area. “What’s the police report say?”

“Uh, they think it was just some kids messing around. They, uh, they found some beer cans, some graffiti. Oh and the casket was one when they got here, but they closed that back up,” Garth explains.

“Yeah, but not before Casper had a chance to make a run for it,” Dean adds.

Addison shrugs. “Well if those kids had never touched it, then none of this would be happening.”

Garth nods. “Yeah, according to Bobby.”

“All right, well, let’s get this party started,” Dean says. Sam grabs a thin cord off the ground and shoves it in his pocket. “Sammy, you want to give me a hand?” Sam walks over to the cement casket and helps his older brother old the coffin.

Addison peeks inside to see the skeleton in a Confederate uniform, complete with a sword and gun. “Whoa,” Garth says, examining the sword. “Check out this hardware. Do you guys know how much this is worth?”

“Why would they open it up and not take anything,” Addison questions.

“I don’t know,” Sam answers. “Maybe the cops showed up and they had to split fast.”

“You sure this will work,” Garth asks, looking between the three other hunters. “Even on a spectre?”

“It’s a ghost, isn’t it,” Dean counters. “You burn its bones, the ghost disappears.” Sam pours a bottle of lighter fluid over the skeleton. “All right.”

“All right. All right. All right.” Garth turns to them. “Uh, I kind of feel like should say something, all right? Don’t you? Just a little...”

Dean exchanges a look with Sam and Addison. “Sure. We won,” he says, striking a match and tossing it in the grave. Addison lightly slaps Dean’s arm and he shoots her a smug grin.

* * *

Addison watches as a body covered in a bloodied sheet is wheeled out of the police station. “Ten bones says Deputy Dog had an axe to grind with his boss,” Dean mutters, leaning in close to her.

Addison raises an eyebrow. “What makes you think that?” He points to the tape dispenser sitting on the desk, covered in a dark green goo. “Shit.”

“Maybe we torched the wrong redneck.”

“Or maybe not,” Sam quietly counters. “Maybe an object was removed from the grave, something the specter’ s attaching itself to.”

“Like Bobby’s flask?”

“Um, I don’t know, guys. You saw what I saw. Those kids didn’t take anything,” Garth reminds.

“Or they did.”

“And the specter hitched a ride with it,” Addison says.

“And whoever has the object gets possessed.”

“Okay,” Garth says. “So, who’s got the object, and, more importantly who do they got a grudge against?”

Less than half an hour later, the hunters find themselves standing in a holding cell with Deputy Wallace. With everything that was going on in the police station, it hadn’t been hard to get someone to let them into the holding cell. “All right. We need you to focus, Deputy. Other lives depend on it. Tell me what happened after you shot the sheriff,” Sam tells him.

“I was on the ground. I think Karl tackled me and I asked him what happened,” Deputy Wallace explains.

Addison frowns. “And?”

“He didn’t answer me. He just took my guy and walked away.”

“Did he say where he was going,” Dean questions.

“I guess...I must have hurt him too. He said he was going to the hospital.”

The group walks out of the holding cell. “You two find out what you can about the unknown soldier. Ads and I got the hospital,” Dean tells them, then walks away.

Addison quickly catches up to Dean as he reaches the Impala. “You want to tell me what’s wrong,” she softly asks, climbing into the Impala. He remains silent. She sighs and starts to climb out of the Impala.

Dean runs a hand over his face. “Ads...” He trails off, unsure. She tosses her fake badge in the seat and slams the door shut before walking off. He sits there for a moment, then starts the Impala and heads towards the hospital.

* * *

Addison looks up from her latte  when someone sits down across from her. She raises an eyebrow seeing Sarah. She looked different than the last time Addison saw her. Blonde hair had been replaced with dark brown hair. “When I said I wanted to talk, I figured you would just call,” she says.

“I felt that this should be something we talk about in person,” Sarah replies.

Addison frowns. “I only texted you five minutes ago. How’d you get here so fast?”

“You know how angels or demons just appear?” Addison nods. “I can do the same thing.”

“So, with immortality and healing, there’s also teleportation,” Addison says, nodding. “Okay. At least I know what I’m getting myself into.”

Sarah grins. “I knew you’d come around.”

“Why do you want me to do the spell so badly,” Addison questions.

Sarah sighs. Her amber eyes glance out the window to the busy street. “Because I don’t want to be alone,” she softly confesses. Addison shoots her a questioning look. “Ever since my grandson died, I told myself that I wouldn’t get close to anyone. Everyone grows older and eventually dies, but I don’t. I spent almost two thousand years moving around. Never the same place for more than a few years. And life for me was fine. Until Michael showed up. Then everything changed. I found your dad and for the first time in a long time, I grew close to someone. I remembered what it was like to have a family. A real family. People that actually knew the truth about me. And I don’t want to lose that.”

Addison leans back in her seat. “I’ll do the spell, but only when I’m ready. Okay?”

“Deal. Besides, it gives me more than enough time to find the actual spell and what’s needed for it.”

“You don’t know the spell?”

Sarah shrugs. “I don’t remember. It’s been two thousand years. I know who does know it. Just have to track down the winged son of a bitch.”

“You think that an angel will actually tell you the spell?”

“Oh, he’ll tell. He’s the one who wrote it on a tablet.”

Addison frowns. “Why not just find the tablet?”

“You think Kevin Tran would translate it for us,” Sarah counters. Addison shakes her head. Kevin had disappeared with his mother and hadn’t responded to any of her text messages. “That's what I thought. So, I’ll work on getting the spell in a language one of us can read.” Sarah watches as Addison turns her gaze to the street. She places a hand on her arm. She wanted to talk about what had happened to both of them during the last year. “Would like a lift back to your motel?”

Addison shoots her a confused look. “I thought you just popped over.”

“I did. Doesn’t mean I can’t take a passenger.”

* * *

“What the fuck’s going on,” Sam asks when Addison walks up to the motel room. Sarah had dropped her off behind the motel. Sam exchanges a look with Garth as they make their way to the door. “Neither of you were at the hospital. And you haven’t been picking up.

“I don’t know,” Addison answers, shrugging. “We had an argument. I walked back.”

Sam frowns. He pulls out his cell and dials Dean’s number once more. He opens the door and they walk into the motel room to find Dean sitting on the bed. Dean’s phone was sitting on the bed next to him, buzzing. “Dean? What the fuck, man? We went to the hospital. You’re not answering your phone.”

Dean stands up. He picks up his gun off the bed and aims it at Sam. “You should have looked for us when we were in Purgatory.”

The hunters notice the black goo running down the side of Dean’s face. “Come on, Dean. I know it’s not you in there pulling the strings.”

“Shut up,” Dean snaps. Garth moves to grab his gun. “Don’t!” Garth holds up his hands. Dean turns back to Sam. “You never even wanted this life. Always blamed me for pulling you back into it.”

“That’s not true.”

“Really? Cause everything you’ve ever done since you climbed into my ride has been to deceive me.”

“What do you want me to say? That I’ve made mistakes? I’ve made mistakes, Dean.”

“That’s not Dean, Sam,” Garth reminds.

“Shut up,” Dean shouts. “Mistakes? Well, let’s go through some of Sammy’s greatest hits. Drinking demon blood, check. Being in cahoots with Ruby. Not telling me that you lost your soul. Or how about running around with Samuel for a whole year, letting me that you were dead while you're doing all kinds of crazy. Or fucking my girlfriend for that entire year. Those aren’t mistakes, Sam. Those are choices!”

“All right. You said it,” Sam replies, moving closer to his older brother. “We’ve both played a little fast and loose.”

“Yeah, I might have life, but I never once betrayed you. I never once left you to die. And for what, a girl? You left me to die for a girl?”

Sam puts a hand on the gun and punches Dean. He stumbles back. Sam shoves Dean through a glass pane and punches him a couple more times. Dean punches Sam, then head butts him and throws him across the room. Sam pushes himself up and leans against the couch. Garth places himself between the two fighting Winchesters. “Whoa, whoa, whoa,” he shouts, holding his hands out.

“Garth, don’t,” Sam tells him.

“No, he won’t kill me. His beef isn’t with me. You’re not gonna shoot me, are you, Dean?”

Dean glares, aiming his gun at Garth. “Move.”

“Come on, Dean. You do not want to kill your brother. You - you’ve been protecting him your whole life. Don’t stop now.”

“He left us to rot in Purgatory!”

“All right. All right. Maybe he did. I don’t know. I wasn’t there. But I’m sure he had his reasons.”

“Just like you guys had your reasons for Benny,” Sam argues.

“Who,” Garth asks, looking between the trio.

“Benny has been more of a brother to me this past yeah than you’ve ever been,” Dean snaps. “That’s right. Cas let me down. You let me down. The only people that haven’t let me down are Benny and Ads.”

“I know you’re angry. But man, you got to fight this thing,” Garth tells him. “Do not do this! Just let it go. Come on, Dean.”

“Goodbye, Sam.”

Dean moves to rush past Garth. The smaller hunter punches him and Dean stumbles. An object falls from Dean’s hand. “Ow! God,” Garth says, shaking his hand out. He moves to pick up the object, an old penny.

“Garth, don’t,” Sam shouts.

“It’s cool,” Garth reassures. “It’s all good. I’m cool.” Dean touches the goo on his ear. Addison shakes her head and walks away from the motel room.

* * *

Dean watches as Addison sets her duffle in the trunk of the Impala. She hadn’t said much to anyone after everything had happened. Garth had just left and was going to destroy the penny. Addison moves to walk past him, but Dean grabs her arm. “I’m sorry,” he quietly says. She shoots a disbelieving look. “Yeah, I know.” He rubs the back of his neck. “Look, I’ll try to play nice with Sarah.”

Addison leans up and softly kisses him. “Thank you.”

Dean pulls her against his chest. “Don’t ever take off like that again.”

“I’ll try not to.”

Sam walks out of the motel room and tosses his duffle in the trunk. He slams it shut. “For the record, the girl, her name’s Amelia Richardson. She and I had a place together in Kermit, Texas.”

“Look, man, I don’t even remember what I said, but uh—” Dean begins.

“But what,” Sam snaps. “But you didn’t mean it? Oh, please. You and I both know you didn’t need that penny to say those things.”

“Come on, Sam.”

“Own up to your shit, Dean. I told you guys from the jump where I was coming from, why I didn’t look for you. But you guys? You had secrets. You had Benny. And Dean, you got on your high and mighty and you’ve been kicking me ever since you guys got back. But that’s over. So move on or I will.”

Dean nods. “Okay. I hear you.”

“Good.” Sam walks over to the passenger door. He pauses. “You know what? Hear this too. I just might be that hunter that runs into Benny one day and ices him.”

Addison opens her mouth, but Dean squeezes her shoulders. “I guess we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, won’t we?”

“Yeah. Yeah. You keep saying that.”


	6. A Little Slice of Kevin

Addison wipes the sweat off her brow. The cabin was in eye sight. She had gone on a short jog, despite Dean reminding her what happened the last time she went on a jog in the woods around Rufus’s cabin. She takes off towards the cabin once more, her feet pounding in rhythm to Britney Spears. The Impala speeds past her and she raises an eyebrow. She makes her way up to the cabin and walks in. Sam was sitting at the table with his laptop and a beer in front of him. “You look like you’ve…well, I was gonna say, ‘You look like you’ve seen a ghost,’ but you’d probably be stoked,” Sam says to his older brother. “Uh, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m cool,” Dean replies, looking around the room. He walks over to the kitchen counter and sets the paper bag and six pack of beer down. “What’s up?”

“Well, this kid went missing from a preschool.”

Addison frowns. “That’s horrible.”

“At the same time he vanished, a surprise tornado hit, lasted maybe twenty seconds, then, uh, shazam! Back to perfect weather,” Sam explains.

“And they shit on climate change,” Dean replies.

Sam chuckles. “Yeah. Well, similar wackiness has happened over the past weeks in other places, uh, Tulsa, a bus driver vanishes and a river gets overrun with frogs. New Mexico, a mailman disappears, the earth splits open.”

“All right. So, you thinking demons?”

“Yeah, possibly, but, I mean, this stuff was major.” Sam turns his laptop to show them the numerous articles on missing people. “These folks have nothing in common, no religious affiliations different hometowns, all ages. Why would demons want them?”

“Why do demons want anything,” Dean counters. He lightly slaps Sam’s shoulder. “Uh, so, we on this?”

“Yeah.”

Addison nods. “Cool. I’ll get cleaned up, then we can hit the road.”

* * *

Addison and the boys walk up the stairs. It had taken most of the day from them to reach the home of the missing preschool boy’s nanny. Sam knocks on the door and a young woman opens it. The trio flash their fake id badges. “Mrs. Hager,” Dean asks. The woman nods. “Agents Roth, Malloy, and Stevens. We want to speak to you about Aaron Webber’s abduction.

“Like I told the police, one minute I was taking Aaron to get cleaned up and the next minute…I woke up in a park three blocks away,” Mrs. Hagar tells them.

“And you don’t remember what happened,” Addison softly asks.

Mrs. Hagar shakes her head. “No. He was just gone.”

“Can you think of any reason why somebody would want to harm him? Um, any enemies,” Dean questions.

“Enemies,” Mrs. Hagar disbelievingly repeats. “He’s five.” Sam turns away. He holds up his phone and quietly recites an exorcism. “Excuse me?”

“It’s, uh, code for your own safety so that you can’t reveal anything under enhanced interrogation. Now, when you woke up on the floor, were there any signs of a struggle?”

“No.”

Addison frowns. “Did anything smell like sulfur?”

“How did you know that?”

“Lucky guess. Thank you for your time.”

The trio heads back towards the Impala. “No reaction to the exorcism,” Dean states as they climb in.

“Yeah, not possessed at the moment,” Sam replies. “But I’m willing to bet a demon got ahold of Aaron Webber.”

“That’d be my guess,” Addison says, stretching out across the backseat.

* * *

Addison rubs her face as she watches Dean walk around the motel room. She grabs her glasses off the nightstand as Sam sits up. “Dean, what’s going on,” she softly asks. She watches Dean walk over to the window. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know,” Dean replies. “I just saw something.”

“Uh, you saw what,” Sam asks, sitting up in his bed.

“Cas.”

Addison climbs out of bed. “You saw Cas? Where?”

Dean motions to the parking lot. “Right there. And - and earlier, one the road.” He turns from the window, running a hand over his face. “I feel like I’m seeing him.”

“That’s…not possible. I mean, you said it yourself. You guys made it out and he didn’t, right,” Sam asks, looking between Dean and Addison.

“I tried so damn hard to get us the hell out of there.”

“I know you did.”

“You know, I could have pulled him out. I just don’t understand why he didn’t try harder.”

Addison walks over to Dean and wraps her arms around him. “We did everything we could.”

“Yeah, but why do I feel like crap?”

“Survivor’s guilt,” Sam suggests. Addison sighs when she feels Dean tense. “If you let it, this gonna keep messing with you. You got to walk past it.”

Sam walks into the bathroom. Addison looks up at Dean. “We’ll find a way to help Cas.”

_Addison presses a hand against her side. They had been walking for most of the day. She pulls her hand away and finds it lightly covered in blood. She had been thankful that they hadn’t been attacked so far. “We’re getting close,” Benny says, breaking the silence that had settled over the group._

_“Really,” Dean disbelievingly asks. Addison wipes her hand on her yoga pants before he can see. “I don’t see shit. I mean, what the fuck is this escape hatch supposed to look like?”_

_“He doesn’t know,” Castiel replies._

_“Hey, you just drug me into the fire. Please tell me you know.”_

_“It’s here,” Benny insists. He glances at Addison. She avoids his gaze. “They promised.”_

_“Oh, they? Well, that’s comforting.”_

_Castiel shakes his head. “Well, even if it does exist…”_

_“Broken record, Cas,” Benny snaps._

_“Dean, it’s a human portal. There’s no proof that an angel can pass—”_

_“Stow it, Cas. You’re coming. That’s final,” Dean argues._

_“I’m just saying…” The angel trails off as he places a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “If it doesn’t work…thank you for everything.”_

_“Save the Hallmark,” Dean says, shoving his hand off. “Okay? It’s gonna work. Nobody gets left behind.”_

_Dean walks over to Addison and scoops her up before walking past the angel and vampire. “Dean,” she softly begins._

_Dean tightens his grip. “You’re bleeding.” Addison sighs and rests her head on his shoulder. She knew there was no way to change his mind._

Addison takes a sip of tea. She was sitting at the small table in corner with her laptop in front of her. Sam was sitting across from her, working on his own laptop. “Hey,” Sam says breaking the silence. “So, it’s not just Americans who are vanishing. Uh, this guy, Luigi Ponzi disappeared walking between two subway cars in Rome. And right above ground, there was a freak hail storm.”

“So, we going to Rome,” Dean asks from the bathroom. “Wouldn’t be too shabby."

“I’ve always wanted to go to Rome,” Addison amusedly says. “The food, the wine, the ruins, the art. Especially the art. The Sistine Chapel would be awesome to see.”

A fluttering of wings causes Sam and Addison to look towards the bathroom. Dean had a shocked look on his face as he stared at the disheveled figure of Castiel. “Hello, Dean,” the angel greets. Addison stares in disbelief. After brief exchanges of hellos, the trio and angel settle around the room. Addison sits on the bed with Dean standing next to her while Sam and Castiel sit at the small table.

“Unbelievable, man,” Sam says breaking the silence that had fallen over the room. “I - I cannot believe it. You’re actually here.”

“Yeah, I’ve been trying reach out but for whatever reason, I wasn’t at full power. So I couldn’t connect with you,” Castiel tells them.

Sam looks at his older brother. “That must have been why you kept seeing him. I mean, you think?”

“Yeah,” Dean replies. “Yeah, uh, I got to be honest. I - I’m thinking how the fuck did you make it out? I mean, I - I was there. Ads was there. I - I - I know that place. I know how we had to scratch and claw and kill and bleed to find that portal and make it through it and it almost finished me. Damn near killed Ads. So, uh…so how exactly are you sitting here with us right now?"

“Dean, everything you just said is completely true. And that’s the strange part. I…have no idea. I remember endlessly running and hiding from Leviathan and then I wagon the side of the road in Illinois. And…that was it.”

Addison frowns. “That’s it?”

“Yes.” Castiel looks between the trio. He looks down at his lap and sighs. “Oh. I’m dirty.”

“Yeah, well, Purgatory will do that to you,” Dean tells him. Castiel gets up and walks towards the bathroom.

_Addison leans against a tree and closes her eyes. She didn’t know how much longer she could go on. The blood loss was starting to affect her. At least more than it had been. A hand touches her face and she leans into it. “Ads.” She opens her eyes to find Dean in front of her._

_“I just need a minute,” she softly tells him._

_“Take you time.”_

_“You know what I look forward to when we get home?”_

_“What?”_

_“Really hot dirty sex with you.”_

_“That’s not happening for a while.” Addison opens her eyes and shoots him an incredulous look. “Your back and side were ripped open by dragons, Ads.”_

_“What about when I’m a hundred percent?”_

_“We’re locking ourselves in a motel room and I’m fucking you until you can’t walk.” Addison laughs. She leans up and softly kisses him. Together, they catch up to Castiel and Benny._

_“Maybe you were lied to,” Castiel says. “Maybe there is no seam.”_

_“I lie,” Benny argues. “I don’t get lied to. Aren’t you guys all about faith?”_

_“Not particularly.”_

_The group passes through some trees and comes upon a cliff. Suddenly, a blue light shimmers and grows bigger. “Oh, ye of fucking little faith.”_

_“What the hell,” Dean asks._

_“There it is,” Castiel says. He turns to Dean and Addison. “It’s reacting to you.”_

_Benny nods in agreement, turning to Dean. “All right. Ready?”_

_“Just like we talked about,” Dean replies. He pulls out a knife and cuts his forearm._

_“Putting a lot of trust in you, brother.”_

_“You earned it.”_

_Dean cuts Benny’s arm and they grasp each other’s arm. “I’ll see you on the other side.”_

_Dean begins chanting. Benny’s gaze goes upwards as he stiffens. A red and white light emits from his arm, then slowly Benny disappears into the light and into Dean’s arm. Dean winces. His arm glows red and white. “Let’s go.”_

_Dean, Addison, and Castiel make their way up the cliff. “Dean, Addison, wait,” Castiel suddenly says. Something crashes into the ground in front of them. Dean shoves Addison behind him. The smoke clears to reveal to black balls of goo._

“Dean?”

Dean blinks find Sam and Addison looking at him, concerned. He had been lost in his own thoughts. Memories of Purgatory had flooded his mind. “Huh,” he asks, looking between his brother and girlfriend. Technically, wife. But he was still figuring out how to tell Addison that.

“Dean, are you okay,” Addison softly asks.

“You guys do see something…severely wrong here, right? Sammy, I remember every second of leaving that place. I mean, I remember the - the heat, the stink, the pain, the fear. I have that whole ugly mess right here.” Dean taps the side of his head. “And he says he has no idea how he got out? I - I’m just not buying it.”

“You think Cas is lying?”

“I’m saying something else happened. We saw the shape that he was in, Ads. I mean, there was no way he was fighting his ass out alone. No way.”

“All right," Sam breathes. “So, who, or what got him out?”

“Exactly.”

Castiel walks out of the bathroom. He was back in his traditional outfit of a navy blue suit and tie with the trenchcoat. His face was clean shaven and his hair was in it’s normal unkempt state. “Better,” the angel asks, holding out his arms.

“Much. You don’t look like a homeless meth addict any more,” Addison tells him.

* * *

Addison raises an eyebrow when Dean pulls into a wooded area. They had left on a quick beer run while Sam and Castiel did research on the case. “Dean,” she begins as he turns off the Impala. Dean turns to her and pulls her against his chest, his lips against hers. Her back hits the seat. 

Dean grabs her phone and tosses it in the back seat, along with his. “We’re not getting interrupted this time.” He pulls her into another kiss. She lets out a soft moan when he thrusts against her. She wanted this. Oh how she wanted this. But in that moment, it didn’t feel right.

Addison sighs as he unzips her hoodie. “Are you sure that you want to do this right now?”

Dean buries his face in her chest. “Fuck, Ads.”

“We both use sex to avoid dealing with things that we need to deal with. And if we want to do this right then we can’t do that.”

Deep down, Dean knew she had a point. They each found ways to avoid dealing with things. Whether it was sex, booze, or each other. “When did you become this introspective person?”

“Introspective?”

Dean shrugs. “I read that word of the day app you have on your phone.”

Addison softly smiles. She leans up and kisses him. “I love you.”

“I know.”

About half an hour later, Dean and Addison walk back into the motel room. He had the six pack tucked under his arm.”What’s the latest,” Dean asks, setting the beer on the kitchenette counter. He pulls out one of the bottles and cracks it open.

“The latest is nothing,” Sam tells them. “It’s like it all stopped. No freak disappearances linked to any freak natural events.”

Addison frowns, looking over Sam’s shoulder to view his laptop. “And there’s been seven disappearances, right?”

“Yeah, uh, Luigi, Justin, Aaron, Maria—”

“Maria, Dennis Krista, Sven,” Castiel finishes. The trio stare at the angel who was watching TV. “I missed television.”

“Wait, Cas. How did you know those are the names,” Sam questions.

“Well, they’re prophets.”

Dean frowns. “Prophets?”

“Yeah, angels instinctively know the names of every prophet - past, present, and future.”

“So this list is the name of every one of them that exists?”

“Yes, until the next generation is born. Plus Kevin Tran, of course. The other seven are future prophets, since, uh, only one can exist at a time.”

“Well, if that’s the case then how is Kevin a prophet if Chuck is a prophet,” Addison asks.

“I’m not sure what happened to Chuck, but, um…he must be dead.”

“So the next one comes off the bench if Kevin goes down,” Sam reasons.

“Exactly. And they have no idea who they are, of course.”

Sam exchanges a look with Dean and Addison. “Crowley.”

“Insurance,” Dean says, taking a swig of beer. “Boy, he’s getting desperate.”

“Explains all the weird phenomena. Lower level demons napping heavy duty cargo. The vessels of God’s word - boom.”

Castiel looks between the hunters. “I get the feeling something’s going on.”

Sam’s phone suddenly rings. He grabs it off the table. “Hello? Mrs. Tran? Well, where the hell have you…What?” He stands up and turns to the others. “Crowley’s got Kevin.”

_Dean shoves Addison in the direction of the portal. She stumbles to the ground as he swings at one of the leviathans. “Dean,” she shouts when he’s knocked to the ground and rolls down the hill. Castiel reaches out to place a hand on the second leviathan, but the first one slams a foot to the back of his knees. The angel falls to the ground. Addison helplessly watches as Castiel fights the monsters. She turns her attention back to the portal and sees that it has started to close. A leviathan runs over to her and hauls Addison to her feet. It opens its mouth to reveal the set of teeth. Suddenly, the leviathan’s head is on the ground._

_Dean runs over to where another leviathan had Castiel. He easily dispatches the monster with a swift slice through the neck. “We got to move,” he shouts. “The portal’s closing!” The hunter and the angel make their way up the hill. Dean holds out a hand and helps Addison up. Castiel stumbles. “Cas! Damn it! Come on!” He pushes Addison through the portal and turns back to the angel. “Come on!” Castiel grabs Dean’s hand. “I got you! Hold on!”_

_“Dean,” Castiel shouts, his foot slipping._

_“Hold on!”_

_Castiel loses his hold on Dean’s grip and slides down the hill. “Dean!” The portal pulls Dean in, closing behind the hunter._

Addison yawns as she looks out the Impala’s passenger window. She was curled up in the backseat with Castiel sitting beside her. “Where the hell is she,” Dean anxiously asks, looking around the road. They had planned to meet up with Mrs. Tran.

“She’ll be here,” Sam reassures. “Uh, mile marker ninety-six was kind of the halfway point.”

“Cas, can I talk to you outside,” Dean says, then climbs out of the Impala.

Sam and Addison watch as the angel steps out of the Impala. The younger Winchester turns to her. “Think everything is okay between them?”

“I think so,” Addison replies. “I don’t really remember much that happened before we got out of purgatory.”

Sam remains silent. He notices a car pull up next to the Impala and climbs out with Addison following suit. Mrs. Tran climbs out of her car and walks over to the hunters. “You can do this, can’t you,” Mrs. Tran asks, looking between the trio. Dean and Castiel join them. “You can get him back?”

“How did Crowley find you,” Dean questions.

“Oh, I hired a witch and she ratted us out.”

Addison frowns. “Why did you hire a witch?”

“To make demon bombs, of course,” Mrs. Tran defends. She holds out a notebook to Sam. “These are Kevin’s notes.”

“You have any idea where Crowley took him,” Dean asks.

“No. But, uh…” Mrs. Tran trails off as she walks over to the trunk of her car. The group follows her. She opens the trunk to reveal a tied up demon. A devil’s trap was painted on the inside of the lid. “This guy might.”

Dean pulls out the demon killing knife. “Let’s talk.”

* * *

The Impala and Mrs. Tran’s car pull up to an abandoned warehouse. Addison had ridden with Dean and Castiel while Sam had ridden with Mrs. Tran. Addison climbs out of the Impala with Dean and Castiel. She shoots Mrs. Tran an apologetic look seeing the woman handcuffed to her steering wheel. Dean opens the trunk of Mrs. Tran’s car. “This is,” Dean coldly asks the demon.

The demon looks around. “Yes.”

Dean stabs the demon. The demon’s eyes and mouth glow orange as he lets out a surprised scream. Sam climbs out of Mrs. Tran’s car. The group walks towards the warehouse. They pass a sign telling them to beware of sharp edges. Dean motions for them to hide and they press in between a wall made up of pipes. Footsteps approach and the group grows still. When the footsteps stop, Dean runs out and stabs the demon in the back, killing it instantly. The group steps out as the demon falls to the ground.

“All right. Ads and I will check that way,” Sam says, motioning to his left.

Dean nods and walks off to the right with Castiel. Addison follows alongside Sam. They walk further into the warehouse. Sam stops on a flight stairs. He motions to Addison and she notices the group of demons blocking their way into the warehouse.They exchange a look before continuing down the stairs. The demons look up when they reach them. “Winchester and Sloan,” a demon coldly greets.

“I think they got us,” Addison says, holding up her hands. The demons walk towards them. Sam pulls out a glass bottle and the demons pause. He throws to the ground and it explodes. Addison and Sam cover their faces as a bright light envelops the room. The demons catch on fire and burn up in a matter of seconds. Addison uncovers her face to see four shadows burnt into the cement wall. “That thing is like a mini demon nuke.”

Sam chuckles. “Let’s keep going.”

They walk over to the door the demons had been guarding. Sam kicks open the door and they enter the room. “That’s gross,” Addison mutters, seeing the octagon shaped table covered in blood.

Sam sighs. “Oh, no.” A noise comes from underneath the table and the hunters look down to see the remaining future prophets hiding. “Hey. Uh…we’re here to help.”

After leading the prophets out of the warehouse, Sam and Addison meet back up with Dean, Castiel, and Kevin, who was covered in blood. “Cops are on their way,” Sam tells them, shoving his phone back in his jacket pocket. “They’re gonna pick up the prophets. Um, they’ll all be heading home.”

Mrs. Tran pauses in cleaning blood off of Kevin’s face. “What about us?”

“I called a friend of ours, Garth. He does what we do. Well…in his own way. He’ll keep an eye on you guys. No more going off on your own.” Mrs. Tran rolls her eyes. “You get that it was hiring that witch that got you into all of this, right? How you holding up, Kev?”

“You kidding,” Kevin exclaims. “I want to seal those bastards up forever.” He holds up his bandaged hand. “Took my finger.”

Addison winces. “Um, Castiel thinks he might be able to fix that. And in the meantime, um, lay low until we can meet back up with you guys. Do not hire anymore witches.” She shoots the Trans a smile and walks over to where Dean and Castiel are standing by the Impala. She frowns as Sam walks up behind her. “Is everything okay?”

Castiel nods. “Yeah. Just, uh, setting a few things straight.”

“Good,” Sam says. “Garth is gonna lay low with the Trans and start tracking down the other piece of the tablet. You’re with us on this one, right, Cas?” A blank look was on Castiel’s face. “Cas, you okay?”

The angel blinks. “I’m - I’m fine. And, yes, I’m with you…if that’s all right.”

Dean nods and the angel walks away. “It is, right,” Sam questions his other brother. “You two are good?”

“Yeah,” Dean softly says.

* * *

Addison walks over to where Dean was sitting on a bed. The shower was still running, signaling that Sam would take his time. She sits down next to him and lightly nudges his shoulder. “Spill,” she softly says. Dean looks at her. Green eyes stare into her amber ones. He leans over and softly kisses her. She straddles his waist. His hands slide under the button up shirt she had stolen from him to sleep in. Addison lets out a soft moans. She knew that she shouldn’t give in, that she should remind that it wasn’t healthy bury things or use sex to avoid dealing with whatever was bothering him. But she didn’t care. Not in that moment. 

Dean tugs off her panties and tosses them on the floor. His hand makes its way between her legs. Her eyes close as he gently teases her clit. “I want to see you cum,” he mutters, lips pressed against her neck. He increases pressure on her clit and slides a finger inside.

Addison tightly grips his shoulder as she rocks against him. She could feel the pressure building deep inside her. “Dean,” she moans when he adds a second finger. He eases up for a moment, then intensifies his movements. Waves of pleasure crash into Addison and she lets out a low moan. His hand doesn’t stop moving, coaxing a second orgasm from her. Her hands reach between them and fumbles with the buckle of his belt. “Need you. Now.”

Dean wraps an arm around her waist and easily flips them. His lips crash onto hers as they work together to rid him of his jeans. Her legs wrap around his waist while he slowly enters her. “Fucks, Ads, you feel so good.” His thrusts are shallow, wanting this to last. She grabs his ass, wanting him to go deeper. Addison lets out a loud moan when he obliges with her silent request. She pulls him into another kiss, tongues dancing a long familiar dance.

He feels her tremble beneath him. “Oh, fuck, Dean!” He feels the pressure building up within inside. Her nails lightly rake across his back through his shirt. He buries his face in her shoulder as his own orgasm crashes into him.

The only sound in the room is their heavy breathing. “Seriously, guys!” They look to see Sam standing in the doorway of the bathroom with his bitch face on. “You guys couldn’t just get your own damn room?!”

Dean and Addison exchange a look. “It just happened,” Dean defends, slowly sitting up.

Sam shakes his head and walks back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. “Just let me know when it’s safe to come out.”

Addison laughs as she sits up. The combination of their orgasms was slowly making its way down her leg. “Do you think he noticed we fucked on his bed?”

Dean smirks. He holds out a hand and she grabs it. “I think he’ll notice in a few minutes.” She smiles and softly kisses him.


End file.
